


הרכבת האחרונה אל החוף

by Areola



Series: פוטרוורס בסיקסטיז. ואז בניינטיז [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, ניינטיז
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: בגיל חמש-עשרה, דראקו רצה את ג`ון בון-ג`ובי. החברים שלו תלו פוסטרים של קיילי מינו (אבא הכריז שיקנה לו מונה או ואן-גוך, אבל שלא יהרוס את הקירות), אבל דראקו היה חכם מספיק שלא לומר מילה בנושא. בני מאלפוי הם לא הומואים. חוץ מדוד סיריוס, אבל אף אחד לא דיבר עליו
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: פוטרוורס בסיקסטיז. ואז בניינטיז [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	הרכבת האחרונה אל החוף

בגיל חמש, דראקו לואיס מאלפוי הרביעי רצה פוני. אבא שלו קנה לו פוני, שלח אותו לשיעורי רכיבה וטפח על כתפו כשנפל. מה שלא הורג אותך, מחשל אותך.

בגיל עשר, דראקו לואיס מאלפוי רצה לפגוש את מייקל ג'קסון. אבא ארגן לו פגישה, מייקל היה מאוד נחמד (שנים מאוחר יותר, תוהה דראקו אם מייקל לא היה נחמד מדי) ואמר לו לשקוד על שיעורי המתמטיקה שלו. מי שלא משיג ציונים טובים, לא הולך להארווארד. 

בגיל חמש-עשרה, דראקו רצה את ג'ון בון-ג'ובי. החברים שלו תלו פוסטרים של קיילי מינו (אבא הכריז שיקנה לו מונה או ואן-גוך, אבל שלא יהרוס את הקירות), אבל דראקו היה חכם מספיק שלא לומר מילה בנושא. בני מאלפוי הם לא הומואים. חוץ מדוד סיריוס, אבל אף אחד לא דיבר _עליו_.

בין החפצים שמחזיקה אמא בעליית הגג מתחבאת גם קופסת נעליים מלאה תמונות ישנות. דראקו מתבונן באנשים שהיו ואינם משל היו איקונות. הוא יודע שהנערה בעלת השיער הזהוב היא אנדי טונקס, וכי הבחור הנאה (דראקו מעריץ את שרירי הבטן שלו) הוא הדודן של אמא, סיריוס. פ. בלק.

הוא לא יכול לרדת למטה – לסולאריום, לחדר ההסבה – ולשאול אם סיריוס היה מאושר לפני שמצא את מותו בתאונת אופנוע. אם להודות באמת, הוא לא יכול להזכיר את שמו של סיריוס בחדרים הגדולים, הלבנים, של שלוש הקומות הראשונות.

בחדרים מסוימים, בשעות מסוימות, הוא יכול לומר את השם. בעיקר לעצמו. ולאמא – כשהיא חוזרת שתויה ממסיבת קוקטייל, או כשדראקו פותח בשקט את דלת חדר-השינה הראשי ומוצא אותה סרוחה בג'קוזי. היא לוגמת שמפניה וּמכרסמת תותים, ודמעות מכתימות את פניה. כי היא לא באמת מאושרת.

דראקו לא רוצה לגמור ככה. כמוה.

הוא מסיים את הקולג' בהצטיינות. אבא קונה לו טורוברייד גזעי משושלת של אלופים, ודראקו מעביר את אצבעותיו על הפרווה החלקלקה. הטורוברייד הוא הדבר היפה ביותר שראה מימיו. שדה האימונים נפרש לפניהם – ירוק ורענן – ודראקו מרגיש כיצד טבעת החנק מתהדקת סביב צווארו. "בעולם," אמר לו אבא כשהיה צעיר, "אין מתנות חינם."

אי לכך נפרד דראקו בליבו מאחוזת מאלפוי, אורז מזוודה ונוסע לעיר הכי גאה בארצות הברית. אין לו מושג איך לעזאזל הוא אמור לשרוד בסן-פרנסיסקו – בלי חברים, בלי דירה ומבלי שעבד למחייתו אפילו יום אחד. דראקו מחליט שיסתדר. ככלות הכל, הוא בן מאלפוי, ובני מאלפוי שורדים בכל תנאי (קול קטן מזכיר לו שקל הרבה יותר לשרוד עם גישה לחשבון על סך חמישים מיליון דולר).

* * *

הארי עדיין לא בטוח כי ההחלטה ללמוד באוניברסיטה היא החלטה כל כך טובה. פרופסור ס. סנייפ הוא המרצה השני שביקש אותו להוריד "את הרגליים שלך מהשולחן, מר אוואנס, אלא אם כן אתה רוצה לעוף מהקורס שלי." ובחורה עם השיער הכי נורא בעולם (הארי משתתף באופן קבוע במצעד הגאווה ודי בטוח שכבר ראה הכל) נתקלה בו במסדרון ושאלה אם ראה במקרה את התיק של נוויל. "ירוק. הוא מחזיק שם את הארנק שלו."

הוא מנצל חור של שעתיים בין שיעור לשיעור כדי לצאת החוצה וממש שמח לפגוש על המדשאה בחור נוסף מ"מבוא למשפט האמריקאי". הברנש יושב ומעשן בשרשרת. "היי-" הארי מציג את עצמו ושולף חפיסת ווינסטון מהתיק. "אני הארי אוואנס."

"רון וויזלי."

הארי מגלה שהמצית שלו מקולקל. "יש לך אש?"

וויזלי מגחך, אבל מצית בשמחה את הסיגריה של הארי. "אני לא בקטע, חבוב."

הארי נד בראשו. "גם אני לא. אני חושב."

לוויזלי יש עיניים תכולות ועצלות, והוא מחייך אל הארי בסבלנות של ג'אנקי. "זה בסדר. לא אכפת לי. אמא שלי בטוחה שהאח הגדול שלי גיי. וצ'ארלי – הוא האח השני הכי גדול שלי-" וויזלי שואף מהסיגריה שלו, "הוא באמת גיי." רון מצחקק.

"היי, אמרת שקוראים לך וויזלי."

"כן, למה?"

"האח הגדול שלך זה ביל, לא?"

רון ממצמץ. הארי בדיוק עומד לספר לו על טונקס- שותפתו של ביל במשטרה (המחשבה על דורה עדיין מכאיבה לו. כמו פצע שלא יחלים אם תמשיך לקלף מעליו את הגלד), כשהבחורה עם השיער המזעזע מתפרצת לשיחה שלהם.

"יש לכם מושג כמה אנשים מתים בכל שנה מסרטן ריאות בלבד?"

"הא?" רון נועץ בה מבט אטום, והארי מצטרף אליו..

"אממ," וויזלי מגרד את פדחתו. "למה? זה צריך להיות אכפת לנו?" 

הארי מהנהן.

הבחורה נראית נרעשת. "ברור שזה צריך להיות אכפת לכם! למקרה שלא ידעתם, עישון הוא גורם הסיכון העיקרי למחלות לב, מחלות של מערכת הנשימה כמו מחלת ריאות חסימתית כרונית ונפחת-"

"נפחת?" הארי מלכסן אל רון מבט.

"כמו פלוצים."

הבחורה מאדימה בזעם. "רק במקרה שלא הבחנתם-"

הארי ורון עוקבים אחרי זרועה המושטת, לעבר השלט שמכריז כי: "העישון אסור בקמפוס."

"אה," אומר הארי ופולט עננת עשן בפניה. רון מצטרף אליו. "עוד משהו שרצית להגיד?"

* * *

שותפו של דראקו לחדר המעונות נקרא וינסנט קראב. קראב הוא בחור מוזנח ממשפחת צווארון לבן, שאוהב את המחשב שלו יותר מכפי שהוא אוהב את נירוואנה (וזה אומר הרבה). דראקו עוד לא הצליח לחשוב על דרך לגרום לו להנמיך ווליום, לאסוף את השאריות שלו, או להרכיב אוזניות כשהוא משחק בנינטנדו. דראקו ניסה להתלונן לאחראי על המגורים, אבל עצם העובדה שהוא לומד על מלגה מחלישה אוטומטית את הטיעונים שלו. בלילה, כשהוא מנסה לישון (תוך האזנה לקורט קוביין), נשבע דראקו שיום יבוא והוא יכסח לבני-זונות את הצורה. בבית המשפט.

זו הסיבה, אגב, שדראקו הלך ללמוד משפטים. קצת קשה לאיים ש-"עורך הדין של אבא שלי יקרע לך את הצורה" אחרי שלא התקלחת יומיים ולא התגלחת שבוע. אף אחד לא קונה את זה.

הוא שונא את העובדה שהוא צריך לעבוד למחייתו. אין לו ממש ברירה, אבל זה לא אומר שהוא צריך לאהוב את זה. לכן דראקו ממלצר למחייתו – בקפיטריה של האוניברסיטה. מישהו תלה מודעה ש"מחפשים עובדים", דראקו היה בר מזל להבחין בה, ומאז הוא מגיש לסטודנטים קפה לאטה וקרואסונים, וחולם על היום שבו דיני נדל"ן יהיו הדבר היחיד שעליו יצטרך לחשוב מבוקר ועד ליל. הוא עדיין לא יצר קשר עם הדודנית דורה (למרות שהוא יודע שהיא שם, איפשהו). הוא רוצה לעשות עם עצמו משהו, להוכיח לעצמו שהחיים לבד לא שברו אותו (והוא עומד בפיתוי לחבל במחשב של קראב), לפני שיציג את עצמו בפניה.

בינתיים, כדי להוכיח לעצמו שעדיין נשאר בו שמץ מהמאלפוי הישן, דראקו מצטרף לארגון הסטודנטים של הLGBT ומצליח להעמיד פנים שהקונדום הראשון היה קרוע (הוא הסתדר עם השני) כשתיאו נוט מתחנן בפניו שיזיין אותו. נוט מסתכל עליו בעיניים קרועות משך השבוע וחצי שלאחר מכן, ולאף אחד אין מושג שתיאו הוא הזיון ההומוסקסואלי הראשון של דראקו. אחריו באים אלכס ויטלינג, מייק וויוורלי, והדובדבן שבקצפת: בלייז זאביני. דראקו מזיין את כולם, ושואב סיפוק עמוק מכך שיש לו תירוץ לנעול את קראב מחוץ לחדר.

ועדיין, מתישהו בסביבות שתיים בבוקר, אחרי שהוא בועט את זאביני מהמיטה שלו (וקובר את הראש בכר, כי קראב התגנב פנימה וקורט קוביין שוב מיילל על סמים ובחורות והחיים באמריקה בשנות התשעים או מה-שזה-לא-יהיה), דראקו מרגיש חלול. הוא איחר לסמינר בדיני חוזים מוקדם יותר אותו יום, ופרופסור פוטר (ברנש ממושקף ומבריק שזכה להערצתה של כל הפקולטה למשפטים) הושיב אותו לשיחה בסוף השיעור. דראקו נעץ בו מבט ארסי, אבל פוטר רק הצית לעצמו סיגריה ושאל את דראקו אם זה מה שהוא רוצה לעשות עם החיים שלו.

דראקו לחלח את שפתיו. פעם, כשסוללת עורכי-דין ניצבה מאחוריו, דראקו וודאי היה אומר לפרופסור לקפוץ לו. מרחק חיים שלמים מניו-אינגלנד, דראקו פשוט נשך את לשונו והסתפק בגלגול עיניים דרמטי.

פוטר טפח על כתפו ואמר לו שזה יעבור: "יש לי בן בגילך, בטלן כזה. מאוד נורמטיבי." הפרופסור נראה משועשע, ודראקו כמעט חשב שהוא מחבב אותו.

החדר מסריח מסקס וחטיפי תירס, ודראקו נזכר בקייסי, שפתיה אדומות מתותים נגוסים-למחצה, ונרדם.

* * *

הארי בטוח שפרופסור סנייפ מתעב אותו. רון – שאחראי על העשבים שלהם להשבוע – מגלגל להם סיגריה ואומר שזה לא נורא, כי פרופסור סנייפ מתעב את כולם ("והיי, אבא שלך הוא ה-פרופסור לדיני חוזים! זה מגניב!"), אבל הארי חושב שכאשר הפרופסור שלך ל"מבוא למשפט האמריקאי" נחוש בדעתו להכשיל אותך, זה דבר ממש, אבל ממש רע.

"תגיד," רון שאל אותו פעם, ברגע של צלילות יחסית, "למה החלטת ללכת ללמוד משפטים דווקא כאן, איפה שכל הפקולטה סוגדת לאבא שלך?"

הארי עיקם את פניו – איכשהו, שיחות אישיות תמיד גורמות לו לחוש מאובן, והוא מרגיש צורך לעודד את זרימת הדם לשרירים באופן מלאכותי. "אממ. אנ'לא יודע. כאילו, כל המשפחה שלי כאן," (ודורה גם היא שם, והיא הייתה כל כך אומללה אחרי שלופין מת...), "ואממ..."

"זה לא בגלל הבחורה ההיא..."

הארי מושך בכתפיו. "אולי. קצת."

הם לא מדברים על זה שוב. הארי עדיין לא בטוח שהוא מתאים לחיי האוניברסיטה, אבל הוא מסתדר. איכשהו. פרופסור סנייפ ממשיך לקלקל לו את ממוצע הציונים (הארי חושק את שפתיו ולא אומר מילה), אבא אומר לו שסנייפ הוא ממזר אומלל ושיתעלם ממנו, ובינתיים, הארי משכנע את רון להצטרף לסניף של גרינפיס ("אממ... זה לא המקום הזה של המחבקי עצים?").

רון כמעט מרביץ להארי כשהשניים מגלים, לחרדתם, את הבחורה עם השיער המזעזע בפגישת הפעילים הראשונה.

"הו. אני רואה שגם אתם כאן."

הארי מהנהן, ורון, שמתחבא מאחוריו (קצת מסובך בהתחשב בעובדה שהוא גבוה מהארי בחמישה-עשר סנטימטרים) מהנהן גם הוא.

"ובכן, רק תזכורת קטנה-" היא מביטה בהם בעד עיני אגוז מצומצמות. "בחדר הזה אסור לעשן."

"אוה-" רון – שעדיין ניצב מאחורי הארי – שולף זוג סיגריות מגולגלות מכיסו. "זה גראס! זה לא מזיק לריאות!"

לבחורה, כך מסתבר, קוראים הרמיוני. רון חושב שהיא די כוסית, אבל דפוקה בשכל (הארי נתן לו מכה בראש, לוודא שכל הגראס שהם מעשנים לא דפק לו את המוח. "היא לא בליגה שלך, וויזלי! והיא דפוקה בשכל, כן.") הארי לא בטוח האם לשכור סירה כדי להפגין מול אסדת נפט זה הדבר הכי יעיל או הכי בטוח, אבל הרמיוני מתעקשת ש"מקומנו בשטח." משמר החופים, מסתבר, לא ממש מסכים איתה.

המטרה הבאה שלהם היא משרדי תאגיד מאלפוי ("שאחראי על חמישה אחוז מזיהום האוויר במדינה הזאת!" מטיפה הרמיוני). הארי, שחונך ברוח שנות השישים, יודע בוודאות שכל תאגיד ששוכן בגורד-שחקים ענקי ונוצץ, חייב להיות מושחת. רון קצת פחות בטוח. "אתה לא חושב שהם יתבעו אותנו על הפרת הסדר הציבורי?"

וזה בדיוק מה שהבבונים של מאלפוי אומרים. מצד שני, הארי, רון והרמיוני אינם תלמידי משפטים לשווא. הרמיוני מתווכחת איתם שלכל קבוצה מתחת לחמישים איש יש זכות להתאגד באופן ספונטני, ורון בוהה בה בפה פעור. בסוף, באופן צפוי, מישהו מלמעלה מזעיק משטרה, וההפגנה מפוזרת באופן לא ספונטני בכלל, אבל הרמיוני מכריזה שהם עשו דבר חשוב ורון מוכן להתעלם מהפנס הרציני למדי סביב עינו הימנית למען החיוך הקורן שהיא מעניקה לו (הארי מרגיש קצת פחות חיובי, אבל אמא בטלפון אומרת לו שהם עושים דברים חשובים, וזה גורם לו לחוש... ובכן, טוב עם עצמו).

חודש לאחר-מכן, הרמיוני מתייצבת בפניהם ומכריזה שבעוד שלושה ימים מהיום, הם עומדים להפגין מול הקפיטריה. בעל הקפיטריה מתכוון לסלק את חתולי הרחוב שניזונים מהשאריות שלו, ו"אנחנו חייבים לעשות משהו." רון – שיחד עם הארי פספס שעות שינה כדי להתכונן למבחן בתורת המשפט – בוהה בה בעיניים שטופות דם, ושואל אם זה לא הקטע של PETA, "כי אנחנו מחבקי עצים והכל."

הארי קובר את פניו בכפות-ידיו כשהרמיוני פוצחת בנאום נלהב על האחריות הגלובלית "שלנו" לכל תושבי כוכב הלכת. "וחוץ מזה," הרמיוני מוסיפה בתרועת ניצחון, "PETA תומכים בהמתה של חתולי רחוב."

* * *

דראקו לא בטוח מה נפל עליו כשביום שלישי אחר הצהריים מתייצבת מול הקפיטריה קבוצה של פיסניקים מטורללים, אוחזת בשלטי קרטון, ומכריזה ש"גם החתולים רוצים לאכול!" דראקו מגלגל את עיניו. הוא זוכר שמשהו כמו שבוע לפני כן הכריז מרטי שהחתולים מזהמים לו את המקום ודראקו צריך לקרוא לעירייה שתפנה אותם. בינו לבין עצמו, דראקו תמיד חשב שהם די מטונפים (כלומר, הם חיו ברחוב. דאא), אבל הבחורה שממלצרת לצידו היא מסוג האנשים הסבורים שכל יצור חי הוא "חמוווווד!", ונותנת להם שאריות. לבנדר בראון (זה שמה) היא סטודנטית לתולדות האמנות, ומנסה להשכיב את דראקו מהיום שבו התחיל לעבוד בקפיטריה. זאביני (שעדיין יוצא ונכנס מהמיטה שלו), טוען שהיא אחת מאותן בחורות שמאמינות ביכולתן להחזיר גייז למוטב.

כשבראון (תקרא לי לאב-לאב) הודיעה למרטי שהיא חולה, חשב דראקו שזהו יום המזל שלו. חמש שעות לאחר מכן, הוא מתחיל לפקפק בכך. מרטי צורח על דראקו שילך לפנות את המופרעים האלה ודראקו מקלל בליבו את בראון ואת העבודה המזורגגת (שמצמיחה לו יבלות על הידיים ומעלימה את החספוס המאורגן, האריסטוקרטי, שמקורו באחיזה במושכות ורכיבה על סוסים). מעל הכל הוא מקלל את חשבון הבנק שלו, שמאוזן כמה מאיות מעל האפס, ודראקו צריך לקרוע את התחת רק כדי להשאיר אותו _בדיוק_ **_ככה_ **.

"דראקו!"

אה. ואת מרטי – ששמע על שכר מינימום, אבל לא סנט אחד מעליו.

דראקו פותח את דלתות הקפיטריה, ונאבק בדחף לאטום את אוזניו כשהרמיוני גריינג'ר (דראקו לומד איתה משפטים, ועד ממש לאחרונה, חשב שהיא אינטליגנטית מכדי לבזבז את זמנה בהתנדבות לארגונים להגנה על הסביבה) צועקת עליו שהוא רוצח חתולים אכזרי.

"גריינג'ר-" דראקו מאמץ את הטון הכי מאיים שלו. "לכי תמצאי מישהו שייתן לך זין אם משעמם לך, אבל תעיפי מפה את המתנדבים המחורבנים שלך."

"היי!" הג'ינג'י המסומם (דראקו לא בטוח איך קוראים לו – הוא מעביר את רוב הקורסים בבהייה בחלון), מתפרץ קדימה. "אתה לא תדבר ככה אל הרמיוני!"

דראקו נועץ בג'ינג'י מבט מלא רחמים, לפני שהוא שב ופונה אל גריינג'ר. "את לא חושבת שמכון גמילה הוא מקום מתאים יותר בשבילו?"

"אתה-אתה!" הענק הג'ינג'י קופץ את אגרופיו, כשאל הבמה מתפרץ – לכל הרוחות – הבחור עם העיניים הירוקות הכי מדהימות בחוף המערבי.

"אממ, הוא לא התכוון לזה, רון!"

"מה??" דראקו והג'ינג'י נועצים ב"עיניים ירוקות" מבטים זהים של תימהון והתמרמרות.

"בטח שהתכוונתי לזה, אידיוט!"

"עיניים ירוקות" מיישר את משקפיו, מעביר יד בשיערו, ונועץ בדראקו מבט עייף. "אתה לא צריך, אממ, ללכת למלצר או משהו?"

דראקו כובש את הדחף לחבוט בו. "אתה לא צריך למצוא לעצמך חיים?" הוא מעיף מבט בגריינג'ר. "או שזאת הדרך היחידה שלך להשיג בנות?"

"לחלק מאיתנו יש אידיאלים."

"לחלק מאיתנו יש שכל."

דראקו לא יודע מי היה הראשון לשלוח את אגרופו (הג'ינג'י היה נלהב למדי להצטרף לקטטה), אבל שני שולחנות ניזוקו, ומרטי – אחרי שהסכים שלא לפטר את דראקו – הוריד את העלות מהמשכורת שלו.

דראקו נשבע לשנוא את הבחור הממושקף לנצח.

* * *

הארי ורון לומדים כמו משוגעים לבחינות סוף הסמסטר כשבקמפוס מתחילות להסתובב שמועות על אנס סדרתי. רון טוען שזאת המצאה של עיתון הקולג', הארי אוהב תיאוריות קונספירציה אבל אומר לרון שהוא לוקח יותר מדי ספידים (האנס כבר תקף את סוזאן בונס, ידידה של הארי מהחוג לספרות אנגלית, כך שהארי יודע שמדובר באמת לאמיתה), ולילי – ששמעה על האנס – מתקשרת להארי ומזהירה אותו שלא ללכת לבד בחושך.

"אמאאא!" הארי מחזיק לרגע את השפופרת כדי שיוכל לדפוק את הראש בקיר. "זה אנס שתוקף בנות. _בנות_. בסדר?"

"כן, אבל הארי," אומרת לילי בקול הרציונאלי ביותר שלה. "זו סן פרנסיסקו. אתה אף פעם לא יכול לדעת."

הארי נאנח ומבטיח לה שהכל יהיה בסדר. אחר כך הוא צונח על המיטה (רון עדיין שובר את הראש על מאמר בלתי-נגמר בדיני-חוזים) וחושב שהחיים שלו הזויים. בגיל שנתיים, אבא ואמא לקחו אותו למחות נגד המלחמה, ומאוחר יותר, צעד הארי בן השמונה במצעד הגאווה הראשון שנערך בעקבות המהומות בסטונוול.

בגיל שמונה-עשרה, הארי היה בטוח שאבא ואמא שלו הם ההיסטוריה של ארצות הברית. בגיל עשרים ואחת, הוא רואה בבירור רב יותר את האפור שנשזר בשיערם, ואת העובדה שהם מעשנים יותר משתי חפיסות סיגריות ליום. הוא יכול לראות שאמא עדיין בטוחה שאבא עומד לעזוב אותה (כי הוא עשיר, והיא בת של לוזרים שחיים בטריילר), ואיך אבא מעיין בפסקי דין זרים עד אמצע הלילה, ונרדם על המקלדת שלו. מפני שזו סוג של פיקסציה, וכנראה שהם התרגלו לחיות ככה.

הארי לא רוצה לחיות כמוהם. בפחד מן ההווה, בשכחה של העבר. רוצה, ולא רוצה. כי הם עדיין מאוהבים אחד בשני כמו בני טיפש-עשרה (הארי די בטוח שהם עושים יותר סקס ממנו – הוא וחיי המין העלובים שלו), והוא רוצה את _זה_.

הארי נזכר במלצר הפוץ מהקפיטריה – הארי היה מאוהב בדורה משך יובלות, שהוא כמעט שכח מה זה להסתכל על אדם אחר ולהרגיש את הזין שלו עומד. זה קצת מוזר, כי הארי כבר היה די בטוח שהוא, ובכן... שהוא לא, אבל המלצר – דרייק, דרק, משהו, היה... פאק. משהו אחר. אפילו רון, על אקסטזי, הודה ש-"אממ, טוב. אם הוא היה בחורה. ואם הוא היה סותם את הפה. נגיד. לשתי שניות. אבל הארי-" רון נראה רציני ככל שברנש מסומם עד למעלה מראשו יכול להיראות רציני. "הוא _לא נחמד_. אתה לא באמת... אמ, רוצה לעשות אותו?" 

"לא, לא." כתפיו של הארי צנחו באכזבה. "לא באמת."

* * *

במהלך השבוע וחצי הבאים, דראקו מגלה שני דברים.

ראשית, הוא לומד כי הרמיוני גריינג'ר עם אג'נדה, היא כוח שיש להתחשב בו. אפילו מרטי נוכח בזה, ומסכים, תוך זמן קצר, לעקר ולחסן את חתולי הקפיטריה. על חשבונו. (מה שגורם לדראקו ובראון לאחד כוחות ולדרוש העלאה במשכורת. מרטי מעיף אותם מכל המדרגות).

שנית, דראקו מגלה כי פרופסור פוטר סייע בכתיבת התקנה המאחדת בענייני בוררות, וכי הוא-הוא האדם שניסח את "הסכם הממון על שם פוטר" (חוזה שעשרות עורכי דין ניסו – ונכשלו – לתקל בבית המשפט). דראקו מעריץ אותו.

חוץ מזה, דראקו מגלה כי שמו של "עיניים ירוקות" הוא הארי אוואנס, ושהם לומדים יחד בפקולטה למשפטים. 

הוא גילה את זה די בטעות. בעצם. פרופסור סנייפ הרצה על התיקון השלישי או הרביעי לחוקה, וויזלי היטה את הכיסא שלו בזווית של תשעים מעלות יותר מדי וברגע הבא, נורו גיצים של חרון מעיניו של סנייפ ו-וויזלי ואוואנס נצטוו "לעוף מהכיתה שלי ברגע זה!"

"אוואנס?" זאביני נראה מסופק למדי במפגש הבא של האגודה. "לא שמעתי עליו עם אף אחד. רד מזה, מאלפוי. לא נראה לי שהוא בקטע."

דראקו לא ממש בטוח איך להגדיר את הקשר שלו עם זאביני – הם עדיין שוכבים מדי פעם (אולי מפני שזאביני הוא האדם היחיד שנראה טוב יותר מדראקו), אבל הוא לא יכול להגדיר את מערכת היחסים ביניהם כאינטימית. או זוגית. בלייז הוא לא החבר שלו. ולדראקו אין ידידים. לא מהסוג שאתה תמיד קורא עליו בסיפורי חניכה והבולשיט שהכריחו אותו לקרוא בקולג'. דראקו, כמו בן מאלפוי טיפוסי, מכלכל קשרים חברתיים על מנת שימלאו מטרה מסוימת. יש לו "ידידים" שאיתם הוא לומד; "ידידים" לצאת איתם לסרט וללכת איתם למסעדות; "ידידים" שאיתם הוא יכול להיכנס למיטה ולעשן בנחת סיגריה. אין לו חברי נפש, שלהם הוא יכול לספר על רגשי האשם שמענים אותו בלילה- על קייסי, מנופפת לו מעבר לגדר הלבנה של מגרש האימונים. זה לא חסר לו – לא במובן שבו זאביני ממרפק אותו לילה אחד ושואל אם הוא לא בודד. אבל אז הוא נזכר באוואנס, שנסרח אל מחוץ לכיתה מיד אחרי וויזלי, ועצם ההיזכרות מרגיזה אותו.

למחרת, דראקו שם לו למטרה לריב עם אוואנס. הוא נשען כנגד הקיר, ובנונשלנטיות מזויפת, שואל את אוואנס מה באמת הולך "בינך לבין וויזלי?"

אוואנס מנסה לישר את שיערו (ללא הצלחה יתירה). "אממ, מה הולך ביני לבין רון?"

דראקו מרים גבה רומזנית.

"אה, רון לא עושה בחורים," אומר אוואנס לבסוף. "אבל אני אגיד לו שהתעניינת."

דראקו מתאפק שלא לכרוך את אצבעותיו סביב הצוואר הדק. "אוואנס, אתה כל כך טיפש שאין לי מושג איך למדת לנשום דרך האף."

"למה?" אוואנס נועץ בו מבט מתריס. "כי אני לא חושב שלהיות גיי זה עלבון?"

הוא לא יודע אם לחנוק את אוואנס או לנשק אותו, כאשר הוא שומע קול צעדים. "היי!" וויזלי מתפרץ לשיחה באיחור-מה. "גם לי יש אחד!"

הארי מלכסן אליו מבט.

"אתה כל כך טיפש, מאלפוי," אומר וויזלי המתנשף, "שכשיבקשו ממך להגן על העד שלך, אתה לא תוכל לעשות את זה, כי אתה טיפש."

* * *

הארי ורון בדיוק חוזרים ממסיבה בעיר כשהם שומעים צווחה חדה.

"היי, הארי!" פניו של רון זורחים בהתלהבות. "אולי זה האנס הסדרתי!"

הארי (נאבק בדחף לחבוט בחברו הטוב), תופס באמתו של רון וגורר אותו לעבר מקור הזעקות.

הלילה אפל ולח (הארי מנסה למצמץ את הגופות השריריים שרקדו מולו בחשיכה המתערבלת), ורון, לצידו, כושל על מרצפת שבורה. כשהזעקה חוזרת על עצמה, אפילו רון מתעשת, והם רצים בכל כוחם לעבר פינת הבניין.

הרמיוני גריינג'ר נאבקת כמו לביאה בבן-אלף שמנסה למסמר אותה אל הקיר. חולצת הטריקו שלה קרועה, ושפתה התחתונה מדממת, אבל – כך מבחין הארי – גם זו של התוקף. הארי מתנפל עליו מאחורה, רון מלפנים, והרמיוני מסיימת את העבודה עם בעיטה מכוונת מאוד למפשעה.

הארי בטוח למדי שהיא אמורה להיות בשוק, אבל גריינג'ר, כמו גריינג'ר, מנקה את ידיה על הג'ינס שלה, מחייכת ביובש, ואומרת: "תודה, בחורים. שניקח אותו למשטרה?"

יש כמה דברים שאי אפשר לעבור אותם בלי להיות חברים, ולהתגבר על אנס סדרתי זה אחד מהם. כמובן שאם החברות הנ"ל מקנה לך גישה לסיכומים של הקורבן הפוטנציאלית – ובכן – הארי לא יכול להתלונן. לא כשמדובר בבחורה הכי חכמה בפקולטה. רון מקווה שהחברות עם הרמיוני תקנה לו גישה לתחתונים שלה, מה שמתגלה כטיפה יותר מסובך. במיוחד כיוון שהרמיוני רוצה שרון יפסיק לעשן. הארי לא בטוח מי יותר שרוט – רון, שמנסה להיגמל מסיגריות, או הארי: שמנסה לסבול את הקיטורים שלו. הם לומדים ביחד למבחני סוף הסמסטר, ולהארי מתחשק ללכת להרמיוני ולהתחנן בפניה שתשכב עם רון, או לפחות תיתן לו לקחת אותה לסרט.

מעבר לזה, הארי מגלה שהרמיוני היא בחורה די סימפטית. נכון שהיא מתנדבת למען יותר מדי מטרות (אין לו מושג איפה היא מוצאת זמן להחזיק את הממוצע הכי גבוה בבית הספר למשפטים), אבל הארי נוכח שמעבר לשיער הנוראי, מדובר בבחורה שאוהבת שחמט, קולנוע בריטי, ומעריצה את החתול שלה (הוא מנחם את רון ואומר לו שלשניהם יש שיער כתום. זה בטח נותן לו סיכוי).

בינתיים, הכריסטמס מתקרב, ולילי מתקשרת לשאול את הארי אם הוא "מזמין מישהי. כי יש הרבה אוכל ותמיד נשאר לצבא הישע." הארי נאנח ואומר לה ש"לא, אמא. ותפסיקו לנדנד."

הוא שקל להזמין את הרמיוני – ההורים שלה גרו אי שם בניו-יורק (מה שגרם לו לתהות מה היא עושה בUSF במקום בקולומביה. הארי היה בטוח למדי שהתשובה מערבת התעללות כלשהי בבעלי חיים, הפרה של זכויות אדם, או סתם זיהום אוויר), אבל כששאל אותה, הרמיוני רק הודתה לו ואמרה שאין לה בעיה לעשות את המסע לניו-יורק. זה לא היה נורא, אבל הארי חש אכזבה מסוימת. הוא די רצה להביא מישהי. שולחן הכריסטמס שלהם מלא בחברים מוזרים של אמא, ואורחים מוזרים לא פחות של אבא, והארי פשוט רצה להוכיח ש-ובכן, גם הוא יכול.

בצר לו, הארי נוכח שאת הסיפוק הזה יצטרך לדחות לשנה הבאה.

* * *

דראקו עומד לצאת מהסמינר ל"דיני חוזים" כשפרופסור פוטר מזמן אותו הצידה ושואל אותו אם יש לו עם מי לעשות את החג. דראקו כבר בטוח שפוטר הוא עוד אחד מהחליפות של אבא שלו, כשהפרופסור שואל אותו אם ירצה לבוא לעשות את הכריסטמס בבית משפחת פוטר "אנחנו תמיד מארחים, ואני אשמח להכיר לך את הבן שלי. הוא ילד נחמד, למרות ש, אממ," הפרופסור נראה מהורהר. "קצת _נורמלי_ מדי לטובתו." (דראקו חושב שזו הפעם הראשונה שבה שמע את המילה 'נורמלי' נאמרת כבקורת. או בה ניסה הורה להכיר לו את _הבן_ שלו). הוא כה המום, שדראקו פשוט אומר, "כן, אני אשמח." ובאמת, הוא מחבב את פרופסור פוטר כאדם (ומעריך אותו בתור מורה), וכריסטמס במעונות יהיה בודד להחריד. דראקו פשוט יכול לדמיין את עצמו יושב בחדר הריק, מתגעגע לאמא, ולאחוזת מאלפוי, לבנה ומרהיבה כמו ציור בגלוית-חג. 

ערב חג המולד, דראקו מוצא את עצמו על מפתן ביתם של הפוטרים, אוחז בבקבוק קברנה סוביניון שרכש במיטב כספו. הייט אשבורי מנצנצת למרחקים, ולבו של דראקו נצבט לרגע, כי הצבעוניות הפסיכדלית של סן-פרנסיסקו אמנם מלהיבה ומרהיבת-עין, אבל היא לא הצבעוניות האלגנטית שהוא זוכר מילדותו. דראקו נאנח, ולוחץ על הפעמון.

הדלת נפתחת על ידי אישה אדמונית (פניה יפים-עדיין, מתחת מעטה של קמטים), שמחבקת אותו וקוראת: "ג'יימס!!! הסטודנט שלך הגיע!" דראקו לא מספיק לנשום לפני שהיא דוחפת אותו פנימה. "אני לילי, בת הזוג של ג'יימס – ג'יימס! עזוב לרגע את ההודו הארור, הוא כבר מת – תן לי לעזור לך עם המעיל-"

דראקו עומד למחות בנימוס (או פשוט לברוח משם) כשקול גברי מתלונן: "לילי, אני לא מאמין עליך. שאת מכל האנשים תגישי בשר."

"לא כולנו יכולים להיות מחבקי עצים יפי-נפש, פיליוס."

"אני שונאת את הביטוי הזה-" אישה נמוכה בעלת שפע תלתלים זהובים, נועצת בלילי מבט חד. "זה רק מעיד עד כמה העולם באמת מסרב לקבל לתוכו את השונה. עצם העובדה שאפילו אנחנו מאמצים את הביטויים שנועדו לנכר אותנו-"

"לא עכשיו, רוזי. את לא רואה שאני עם הילד?"

הבלונדינית – רוזי – מרימה גבה מעוצבת היטב. "מממ. מה יש לנו כאן?"

"וזו פרופסור רוזמרטה ווייסברג," אומרת לילי. "רוזי, להוריד ידיים. הוא רק הגיע."

דראקו כמעט שמח לאפשר ללילי לסייע לו לפשוט את המעיל ולהוביל אותו לסלון. בנקודה מסוימת, הוא די בטוח שהגיע לבית משוגעים. בית פוטר לא נראה כמו אף מקום שדראקו פקד בעבר. בפינה אחת, יושבים שני ברנשים זקנים מעל שולחן שחמט ונראים כמי שרוצים לחנוק זה את זה. בסלון שורצת חבורת מלומדים ומתווכחת על נקודה אזוטרית בפילוסופיה של הלשון, ואילו את רוב-רובו של השטיח תופסת נרגילה אימתנית. דראקו מצפה לראות אנשים צעירים יותר יושבים סביבה, אך לצד הבחורה הבלונדינית ששואפת ונושפת עשן כמו הזחל מ"אליס", יושב ברנש זקן יותר מאלוהים. נדמה לו כי השניים מדברים על קומוניזם. 

דראקו נוצר את לשונו ומתלווה אל לילי, למטבח.

"ג'יימס! עזוב כבר את ההודו."

מכל המחזות בעולם, דראקו מעולם לא ציפה לראות את הפרופסור שלו רוכן מעל תרנגול הודו מת ומנסה להפוך את קרביו.

אגלי זיעה מנצנצים על מצחו של פרופסור פוטר, ודוק של לחות מכתים את משקפיו העבים. עם זאת, ברגע שהוא מבחין בדראקו, הוא שומט את המזלג שהוא אוחז, ומקיף את השולחן על מנת ללחוץ את ידו. "דראקו! כמה טוב שבאת!"

דראקו מהנהן.

"תסלח לי רגע," ג'יימס ממלמל מתחת לשפמו, "ההודו כאן עושה לנו בעיות... לא נאפה כמו שצריך."

"זה לא ההודו," קובעת לילי כשמבט רצחני בעיניה. "זה התנור."

"אה." ג'יימס מוחה את מצחו. "תקראי להארי. הארי מבין בדברים האלה."

* * *

להארי אין מושג מתי הפך למומחה הביתי לאלקטרוניקה – כנראה בגיל שבו התחוור להוריו כי הוא יודע להכניס תקע לשקע מבלי להתחשמל (מה שוודאי היה מרעיש מאוד עבור ג'יימס ולילי, שניחנו בכישורים טכניים של... ובכן. הם לא ניחנו בכישורים טכניים).

הוא מאזין למהומה במטבח בעייפות גוברת. לבסוף, במקום לחכות לקריאתו של אבא – או לחילופין, להפסקת חשמל נוספת – הארי מתרומם ועושה את דרכו לאזור הרעש. בדרכו למטבח, לונה מבקשת אותו לנדב את דעתו בסוגיית המחלוקת בין סטאלין לטרוצקי.

הארי חושב שסטאלין יישב אותה די יפה, או לפחות: בצורה די פרמננטית.

הוא נאלץ להתחמק מרוזמרטה ווייסברג (שמפגינה גמישות מרשימה בהתחשב בגילה), ולהסביר לידידה של הוריו – יו"ר גרינפיס סן פרנסיסקו – ש-"לקחנו הפסקה לרגל הבחינות, אבל אנחנו מקפידים לשמור על פרופיל גבוה! פגשת את יושב ראש הסניף שלנו, נכון?" 

לבסוף, לאחר מאמצים רבים, הארי נפלט לתוך המטבח הקטן שבהייט פינת אשבורי. הוא מגלגל את עיניו, לוקח נשימה עמוקה, ו-" _אבא_ ! היית חייב להזמין דווקא _אותו_?"

"אוואנס? _אתה_!"

"הארי – חשבתי שלימדתי אותך להיות מנומס לאורחים שלי. אני ממש מתנצל, דראקו-" ג'יימס מסיר את כפפות המטבח העבות ומנגב את משקפיו. "אממ, הארי- זה דראקו מאלפוי, אבל אני רואה שאתם מכירים אחד את השני. הארי – התנור שוב לא עובד."

הארי מגלגל את עיניו, ואחרי שהוא נועץ ב- אה, מאלפוי (השם מוכר לו מאיפשהו) מבט שמבטיח צרות, רוכן לבחון את התנור. "מה שחשבתי," הוא קובע לבסוף, "גוף החימום מקצר."

ג'יימס מגרד את פדחתו. "אה. לכן יש לנו הפסקות חשמל?"

הארי לא עונה לו, ופשוט מבטל את ההארקה. "זה פתרון זמני," הוא מודיע. "רק עד שתקראו למישהו שיחליף את גוף החימום."

"ואתה לא יכול לעשות את זה?"

"לא, אבא," רוטן הארי, עוטה את הכפפות ומחזיר את תרנגול ההודו לתנור. "אני לומד משפטים. לא מכניקה."

"כן, ג'יימס," מוסיפה לילי. "ותעזוב את ההודו."

הארי לא מופתע למצוא את עצמו יושב לצד מאלפוי. נוכחותו של מאלפוי בסעודת הכריסטמס של משפחת פוטר-אוואנס, היא כנראה ההוכחה האולטימטיבית לכך שבנקודה מסוימת, התייאשו ג'יימס ולילי מרווקותו המתמשכת של הארי, והחליטו שהוא פשוט גיי בארון. לא שלמישהו שגדל ממצעד גאווה אחד לשני יש סיבה להיות גיי בארון, אבל הארי די ויתר על הניסיון להבין איך הראש של ההורים שלו עובד. הוא מנחם את עצמו במחשבה שהראש שלהם עבד – פעם.

מאלפוי, מצידו, מפגין קסם אישי השווה לזה של מדוזה המיתולוגית – מרהיב, אך מאבן.

"אז למה הארי אוואנס ולא הארי פוטר?" חיוכו חושף טור של שיניים פניניות.

"אתה רוצה שאגיד להורים שלי שאתה מבקר את ההחלטה שלהם להתעלם ממוסד הנישואין?"

מאלפוי נראה משועשע. כמי שלא באמת מוטרד מהעובדה שהארי רוצה לתת לו בוקס בשיניים, או הצליח להתחמק מהמלכודת שהניח לרגליו. ובאמת – הארי שמע את אותה שאלה אידיוטית כל כך הרבה פעמים ובכל כך הרבה הקשרים, שזה כבר הפסיק להפריע לו.

"ההודו נהדר, גברת אוואנס-" מאלפוי מחליף נושא כשלילי שואלת אם ירצה עוד פרוסה. "אבל אני כבר מלא."

"היא מבשלת אותו עם הקרביים והנוצות," לחש הארי.

מאלפוי מתחיל להשתעל בקול רם. "ואתה אכלת את זה?"

"אני צמחוני. אני לא אוכל חיות מתות."

"הייתי צריך לנחש."

"למה? רואים עלי?" הארי מביט בו בספקנות. "זה לא כאילו בני אדם מסתובבים עם תגיות על המצח שאומרים: אני צמחוני, אני אוכל בשר, אני הומו." 

"אתה הפגנת מול הקפיטריה, אידיוט."

הארי מכחכח בגרונו. "אממ, טוב. גם רון הפגין מול הקפיטריה. והוא אוכל בשר."

"וויזלי מסומם," קובע מאלפוי. "אבל אה, גם אתה. שכחתי."

הארי חושק את לסתו. "אין לי מושג מה גרם לאבא שלי להזמין אותך."

"אה..." מאלפוי מבריש קווצת שיער בלונדינית אל מעבר לאוזנו, נועץ בהארי מבט רב-משמעות. "אתה לא חושב שזה היה.... הקסם האישי שלי?"

"אתה – חתיכת!"

"ילדים!" ג'יימס, מלא-התלהבות כתמיד, נועץ בהארי מבט מאוכזב מראש השולחן, שם הוא יושב – לילי בחיקו – ומכרסם נתחי תרנגול הודו. "תתנהגו יפה, בסדר?"

כך שהארי מרסן את הדחף לפרק למאלפוי את הצורה, ואומר לעצמו שיעשה את זה אחר-כך, הרחק מעינם הפקוחה של הוריו והאורחים המשוגעים שלהם.

* * *

שלוש שעות מאוחר יותר, דראקו נוכח, לחרדתו, שכל חדרי האורחים בבית – שלושה במספר – תפוסים על ידי האורחים התימהוניים של משפחת פוטר-אוואנס. מה שמשאיר לו את "הפוטון הנחמד בחדר של הארי."

לא חלפו כי אם חמש שעות מאז נכנס לבית שבהייט אשבורי, ודראקו כבר יודע שג'יימס ולילי נפגשו במפרץ צ'סאפיק; 57, הם לא נשואים מפני שנישואין הם כלי פוליטי-דתי שנועד לתמרן את חיי הפרט, ולילי מתנדבת על בסיס קבוע בשלושה ארגונים שונים. קצת קשה לו לעקוב אחרי שטף המילים שלה (הוא תוהה איך אוואנס מצליח), אבל לחייה סמוקות, שיערה – מעבר לקווצות השיבה שנשזרות בו – אדום ומלא חיים, ודראקו חושב, ובכן... שהיא נראית _חיה_. אמא – גופה הדק חנוט בורסאצ'ה וגוצ'י – תמיד נראתה לו כמו סוג של בובת-פורצלן. יפה עד כאב, ודוממת בתוך גוף החרסינה שלה.

אז הוא מודה לגברת אוואנס בהכנעה, מקבל את המצעים שהיא מושיטה לו, ומחייך בנימוס אל הארי (שעושה כמיטב יכולתו להעמיד פנים שהוא מחבב את דראקו). הם לא צריכים לדבר אחד עם השני – רק להעביר את הלילה בשלום. דראקו די בטוח שהוא יכול להתעלם מהעובדה שללא משקפיים, עיניו של אוואנס אפילו יותר גדולות ויותר מהפנטות, ושהבחור _רוטן_ כשהוא מדבר אל אבא שלו (פרופסור פוטר, פאק. מי היה מאמין). שאוואנס ואבא שלו יכולים... לדבר אחד עם השני, ולצחוק אחד עם השני, ושההורים של אוואנס הם האנשים הכי מוזרים בעולם.

אבל דראקו מחבב אותם.

הוא שוכב בחשיכה משך זמן ארוך. מקננת בו איזושהי ציפייה מובנית – שבנקודה מסוימת הבית ישתתק וקולות השיחה יגוועו – אבל הקולות רק שוקעים, נעשים נמוכים יותר, וריח מתוק של קנביס וקטורת מתגנב מתחת לסף הדלת.

דראקו מתהפך.

"הם ילכו לישון בסוף." קולו של אוואנס, מעורפל משינה, מתגנב אליו כמו אצבעות מתוך החושך.

"הם זקנים," רוטן דראקו. "הם לא אמורים להירדם בשמונה?"

הוא מגלה שלאוואנס יש צחוק נמוך. נעים. "תגיד את זה להורים שלי."

דראקו משתתק. הוא חושב לרגע על זאביני- נועץ את עקביו במזרן וגופו החלקלק הוא אסופה של מילים דוממות, שאין צורך להגות בקול על מנת כדי שיהדהדו ביניהם בבירור. אוואנס מגושם ממנו, יש לו ידיים קטנות ועדינות שהוא מניע בדייקנות מרבית, ורוב הזמן הוא פשוט נותן לאנשים לחשוב שהוא אידיוט. דראקו מתהפך שוב. על בטנו.

"אתה מפריע לי לישון, מאלפוי."

"גם אתה לא בדיוק חברה נעימה."

"כן," משיב אוואנס, "אבל לפחות אני לא פוץ."

דראקו נוחר בבוז, ואוואנס נותן לדיון לגווע. אי לכך, דראקו עוצם את עיניו ומנסה לספור כבשים. הן רועות בשדה קנביס.

* * *

הארי כבר פחות-או-יותר הצליח להירדם כשהדלת נפתחת בחריקה רמה, וקול שתוי מכריז: "ברוכים הבאים לי!"

"לכל הרוחות, אוואנס!" מסנן קולו הרדום של מאלפוי. "מי זה, לעזאזל?"

הארי קובר את פניו בכרית. "רק לא הוא."

אור נדלק במסדרון, והארי שומע את טפיפותיה החרישיות של אמא, פוסעת לעבר הכניסה. "גיל!" היא לוחשת. "הארוחה נגמרה לפני חמש שעות!"

הארי יכול לדמיין את המחווה המבטלת של גילברט לוקהארט וכובש אנחה. "הו, לילי יקירתי, אני בטוח ששמרתם לי משהו."

"את הנוצות..." מסנן הארי, בעת שלילי מובילה את לוקהארט למטבח.

"אני רק אציץ לבקר את הארי-" הוא מכריז. "ילד כל כך יפה ומוכשר, אני בטוח שהוא ישמח לראות את דוד גיל-"

"הו לא..." הארי גונח.

"אוואנס," מנסר באוזניו קולו הנבזי של מאלפוי, "אני נשבע שהמשפחה שלך היא המשפחה הכי מופרעת שראיתי בחיים שלי."

הארי אפילו לא יכול להכחיש.

לשמחתו – או אולי לחרדתו – הוא שומע את אמא אומרת: "אה, גיל... להארי יש- אממ-" (לילי פשוט לא מסוגלת לשקר. לרגע הוא שמח שגיל שיכור כל הזמן), "להארי יש חבר! כן, יש לו חבר נחמד שהוא מארח היום!"

"חבר, אוואנס?" הארי בטוח שעיני הצור של מאלפוי קרות כקרח. " _חבר_?!"

"הו, חבר! כמה נחמד," מתפעל לוקהארט. "אולי הם רוצים לעשות שלישייה?"

מאלפוי נראה מוכה אלם מכדי להגיב.

"מאלפוי-" הארי מטלטל אותו. "מאלפוי-"

"תוריד ממני את הידיים המטונפות שלך-"

הדלת נפתחת לרווחה. "הארי, יקירי! זה אני, דוד גיל! אממ..." עיניו של לוקהארט מתרחבות כאשר הוא קולט שזרועו של הארי כרוכה סביב גבו של מאלפוי – שחובק, בתורו, את צווארו של הארי ( _מנסה לחנוק אותו_ , חושב הארי). "אה, סליחה," הוא ממלמל, "לא התכוונתי להפריע."

"ברור שהתכוונת," ממלמלת לילי מאחוריו. "לילה טוב, מתוקים!" ובזאת, נסגרת הדלת בטריקה חרישית.

" _אוואנס_ ," – הארי בקושי מצליח להתגונן מבעיטה מכוונת לביצים. "מה-לכל-הרוחות-"

"אני יכול להסביר!" 

"אבל אני לא רוצה לשמוע!"

"אז למה אתה מבקש הסבר!"

הם שומעים נקישה חדה מעברו השני של הקיר. "הארי, מתוק-" הוא חושב שזו רוזמרטה, אבל לא לגמרי בטוח. "אתה והחבר שלך יכולים להיות קצת יותר בשקט? אנחנו מנסים לעשות כאן יוגה טנטארית."

"אעעע." מאלפוי צונח על הפוטון בהבעה מעונה. "היא לא בת שישים או משהו?"

הארי מצטרף אליו. "אתה אומר את זה לי?!"

* * *

הסמסטר השני מתחיל בקול ענות חלושה. דראקו אילץ את אוואנס להבהיר להורים שלו שהם לא, ובשום פנים ואופן _לא_ ביחד, אבל פרופסור פוטר ממשיך לנופף לו לשלום כשהם חולפים אחד על פני השני במדשאות. זאביני מצא לעצמו חבר, ודראקו צופה בהם מתמזמזים בפגישות של האגודה (הוא חושב שזה מגעיל, אבל זאביני רק אומר לו להתחפף), ודראקו מזיין את טרי בוטס, שיימוס פיניגאן וזאק סמית' בזה אחר זה, כולם מבית הספר למשפטים, כולם שווים, ואף אחד מהם... הוא לא אוואנס.

כשערב אחד הוא נתקל בסדריק דיגורי, קפטן נבחרת הפוטבול של האוניברסיטה, מוצץ לבחור בשירותי ה"אנד-אפ", נדמה לדראקו שעיניו יוצאות מחוריהן. סד הוא החלום הרטוב של כל הומו. גבוה, שרירי, בלונדיני – עם לסת של מרלבורו וסוג של אדיבות כל-אמריקאית שהופכת את המחשבה על לזיין אותו בתחת לסוג של פריבילגיה. אתה מזיין בחור כמו סד דיגורי – ומרגיש כמו זכר אלפא.

דראקו בטוח למדי שיצטרך לעבוד קשה בשביל להשתחל לתחתונים של דיגורי, אבל לא- דיגורי נופל לידיו כפרי בשל. ו-אוהו, איך שהוא רוצה את זה.

דראקו מזיין אותו במעונות, ומאחורי בניין המעונות – כנגד הקיר. הוא מזיין את דיגורי במלתחות של נבחרת הפוטבול, מזיין אותו במקלחת ועל המיטה, בישיבה, בעמידה ועל הברכיים- מזיין לו את הפה והתחת ואת היד, ואומר "לא" מנומס כשסד שואל אם הוא יכול לזיין את דראקו.

דראקו מוצץ כמו אלוהים (זה היה הדבר הראשון שזאביני לימד אותו – אחרי שבלייז בעט אותו לצד השני של המיטה, קרא לו ממזר אנוכי והתיישב על חזהו של דראקו). גם עבודת המפרק שלו מצוינת. אבל דראקו לא מזדיין בתחת. כי בני-מאלפוי לא מזדיינים בתחת. זהו.

זאביני הוא לא הטיפוס שיישאל "למה", ודיגורי לא מוכן להיראות עם הזונה של הקמפוס- כך שלסדריק הוא לא משיב, אבל זו לא סוגיה של אינטימיות. למעשה, זו גם לא ממש סוגיה של כבוד משפחתי. כי בני מאלפוי לא בדיוק מזיינים גברים אחרים (איך שלא תהפוך את זה). זה לא שיש בו חלק שדראקו מרגיש שלא בנוח לחלוק עם אדם אחר- זו יותר שאלה של מי, ואיך ומתי. ולמרות שהוא מחבב את סד, אין לו כוונה לתת לבחור שיכול להיות איתו רק בחושך – כשאף אחד לא רואה – לזיין אותו בתחת.

"אתה כמו בחורה," מעיר זאביני, "שומר את הבתולין המחורבנים שלך או משהו."

דראקו אפילו לא טורח לבעוט בו. כי זה נכון באיזשהו מקום.

לדראקו אין מושג מה עושים שלושת חברי הטריו במשחק של נבחרת הפוטבול, אבל הוא מחייך בנימוס לגריינג'ר כשהיא מתיישבת לצידו. היא לא בדיוק שכחה לו את התקרית בקפיטריה, אבל דראקו יודע אל מי כדאי לו להיות מנומס. גריינג'ר – בתור הבחורה החכמה ביותר בפקולטה – היא בהחלט מישהי שמוטב לנהוג בה בכבוד.

"איזה משחק נורא!" היא מכריזה, ספק מדברת אליו, ספק אל הענק הג'ינג'י שיושב לצידה ובוהה במגרש בהתלהבות. "אני לא מבינה איך אתם יכולים לסבול את כל האלימות הזאת!" 

דראקו חושב שעשרים גברים שריריים ומיוזעים מהווים, ובכן, עשרים סיבות נהדרות לצפות במשחק, אבל קריאתו של וויזלי קוטעת את דבריו.

"הרמיוני! היית חייבת לשבת דווקא לידו?"

"שתוק וויזלי- אפילו גריינג'ר זקוקה לפעמים לקצת חברה אינטליגנטית."

גריינג'ר, ביניהם, מתפתלת באי-נוחות. "אני ממש מצטערת, דראקו, אני חוששת שנצטרך לעבור... גם הארי מצטרף אלינו, ואתם... טוב..."

"הארי חושב שאתה דפוק!" מוסיף רון מאחוריה.

"כן? תמסור לו שזה הדדי."

הוא לא באמת מוטרד לצפות בהם מסתלקים – או מתיישבים בנקודה אחרת, שורה או שתיים מתחתיו. אוואנס מצטרף אליהם כעבור מספר דקות, ונראה משועמם בערך כמו גריינג'ר.

לחרדתו, דראקו מוצא את עצמו מעביר את המשחק כשהוא בוהה בצדודיתו של אוואנס. פוטבול הוא ללא ספק ספורט מגוחך. דראקו תמיד העדיף מקצועות מתוחכמים יותר. כמו הוקי, או טניס. אין לו מושג מה העובדה שהוא יוצא עם (מזיין) שחקן פוטבול אומרת עליו, אבל זה לא יכול להיות טוב. החברה שלו בתיכון שיחקה טניס על בסיס חצי-מקצועי, ודראקו מתגעגע אליה לפעמים. פאנסי הייתה אינטליגנטית כפי שהייתה אתלטית. דראקו לא מתגעגע לסקס, אבל הוא מתגעגע... הוא מתגעגע לאצבעותיה בשיערו, למזמוזים הארוכים מול האח. לסיפורים שסיפרה לו, על המשפחה שלה בקליבלנד, והשיחות הארוכות שניהלו. לשוחח עם מישהו שאתה מזדיין איתו – איזה קונספט מוזר.

המשחק נגמר בתבוסה לUSF, ודראקו, שמקבל טלפון מסד השיכור, משנע את עצמו והולך להביא את ה- _לא-חבר_ שלו למעונות, כדי שיוכלו להזדיין. דיגורי שיכור כלוט, ודראקו הודף את היד שמנסה להתגנב למכנסי הג'ינס שלו.

כפי שמסתבר, סד שיכור הוא גם סד ערמומי, ודיגורי מצליח לתמרן אותם לכוך מבודד. דראקו נאנח ושולח יד לפתוח את מכנסי הג'ינס של סד. שיכורים ממש לא עושים לו את זה, אבל הוא יביא לסד ביד, יזרוק אותו על המיטה של דראקו, וילך להתנחל אצל זאביני.

דראקו משפשף בנמרצות את איברו של סד, כשקול צעדים בחשיכה גורם לדיגורי להדוף אותו בפראות.

הוא מסנן קללה, וסד מכפתר בהיסטריה את רוכסן הג'ינס שלו. "אוואנס! מה לעזאזל אתה עושה כאן בשעה כזאת?"

דראקו עומד בגבו לאוואנס, אבל קצב ליבו מואץ למשמע השם.

"אני- הייתי צריך לפגוש – פאק, מה זה עניינך לעזאזל?"

דראקו מסתובב באיטיות, מחפש את המבט הירוק מאחורי עדשות המשקפיים.

סד בשלו. "אם תספר למישהו-"

אוואנס מגלגל את עיניו. "כאילו שמתחשק לי להיות אחראי לזה שחברי הנבחרת שלך יכסחו לך את הצורה." הוא פוגש לרגע במבטו של דראקו – ומסמיק מיד. "שיהיו לך חיים נחמדים בארון, דיגורי."

"מי לעזאזל אתה חושב ש-" אבל אוואנס כבר מתרחק, ודראקו לא בדיוק חולק עליו.

* * *

הארי מעביר את היומיים הבאים באומללות קיומית. אפילו רון, ששרד "תן לי לראות... ארבעה שבועות, שלושה ימים, חמש שעות ושתיים-עשרה דקות, בלי אף סיגריה אחת!" ("חוץ מהפעם שהלייקרס הפסידו." – אה. נכון." "וכשהרמיוני נסעה להורים שלה." – "טוב טוב, תשתוק כבר."), מנסה לגלות הבנה.

"אבל, אממ, הארי. אתה אמרת שאתה לא באמת רוצה לעשות אותו..."

"כן, טוב. לא ידעתי שהוא עושה בחורים..."

"אבל, אממ, הארי. כל הפקולטה יודעת שהוא עושה בחורים."

"אה."

רון נועץ בו מבט דאוג. "אתה רוצה ספידים? אקסטזי? גראס?" 

"רון! אמא שלך אף פעם לא אמרה לך שסמים זה לא הפתרון לכל בעיה?"

"אממ. אמא _שלי_ חושבת שסמים זה רע."

"אני לא באמת רוצה לעשות אותו," הוא אומר לבסוף, "אני רוצה שהוא יחשוב, שאני..." ורון מהנהן, ועבורו – הארי משאיר את הסיגריה בכיס, כי חברים זה חברים. הוא לא באמת רוצה לעשות את מאלפוי, אבל הכריסטמס עם מאלפוי היה הכריסטמס הראשון שבו הצליח שלא לחשוב על דורה, עדיין מתאבלת על לופין ועדיין צובעת את שיערה לצבעים משעממים, כמו חום ובלונד ואדום. זה לא שהוא רוצה משהו ממאלפוי, או עם מאלפוי, אבל למאלפוי יש חוש הומור, והוא חכם – הוא לא נותן להעמדת הפנים של הארי לרמות אותו, והארי לא מצליח להעביר יום שלם מבלי להסתכל עליו לפחות פעם אחת ולחשוב שהוא מדהים ברמות מטורפות.

הרמיוני מדווחת שהבבון עם החליפה השחורה מסתובב בקמפוס מהבוקר ושואל שאלות על מאלפוי. "אני חושבת שזה ממש מטריד," היא טוענת. "לדעתי אנחנו צריכים לקרוא למשטרה."

רון מעקם את פניו. "למה שלא ניתן לו לקחת אותו וזהו? הוא לא אמור להיות מטרד סביבתי וכאלה? את יודעת, גרינפיס, הלללו?"

"רון, לפעמים אתה פשוט אטום."

"אממ, אוקיי. אנחנו עדיין יוצאים ביום שישי, נכון?"

"אם הארי יפסיק להביא לך חומרים משני-תודעה."

"היי!" הארי מרים את ידיו בהתגוננות. "תוציאי אותי מהעסק!" 

העניין היה מסתיים בכך, לולא נתקל הארי עצמו בחליפה, בחלון שבין "תורת המשפט" ל"מבוא למשפט האמריקאי".

הברנש – מטר תשעים על מאה קילו של שרירים – שולף מכיסו תמונה קטנה של מאלפוי. "אם תוכל לעזור לי, אדוני?"

הארי מכחיש בתוקף, מציין שמעולם לא ראה אדם כזה, ומוסיף, כבדרך-אגב, שנוכחותו של הברנש מתחילה להטריד את הסטודנטים.

"הוא עדיין כאן, הרמ," לוחש הארי בתחילת "מבוא למשפט האמריקאי."

"מי? אלביס?"

"וויזלי! אוואנס!" בשלב זה של השנה, הארי בטוח כי פרופסור סנייפ ניחן בשמיעה של עטלף.

"לא, רון!" מסנן הארי מיד לאחר שפרופסור סנייפ מוצא לו קורבן חלופי, "הברנש עם החליפה השחורה. זה שחיפש את מאלפוי."

"הו." רון צונח בכיסאו. "טוב, בפעם האחרונה שראו את אלביס זה היה בקנדה."

"מה הוא רצה ממך?" לוחשת הרמיוני.

"אוואנס!"

הארי קופץ כנשוך נחש.

"רק בגלל שאבא שלך מרצה מפורסם, לא אומר שאתה יכול להפריע למהלך השיעור התקין, כאן בכיתה _שלי_!"

"סליחה, פרופסור."

"תוכל לקחת את הזמן לחשוב על זה מחוץ לכיתה." סנייפ נראה מדושן עונג כשהארי חורק את שיניו ואוסף את הסיכומים שלו.

"הוא סתם סדיסט, הארי," לוחש רון.

"האם עלי להניח שאתה רוצה להצטרף אליו, וויזלי?"

רון והרמיוני מעניקים לו מבטים זהים של חמלה.

הארי מחליט לנצל את ההזדמנות כדי ללכת לקפיטריה. "מבוא למשפט האמריקאי" היה השיעור האחרון שלו להיום: הארי יבדוק אם מאלפוי הגיע לעבודה, יוודא שהכל תקין, ויתחפף משם.

המלצרית השנייה, משהו... בראון, מגישה לו קפה, סוקרת אותו מכף-רגל ועד ראש ואז מודיעה להארי ש"דראקו מתחיל לעבוד בעוד שלוש-רבעי שעה, כשהשיעור שלו יסתיים. אם אתה רוצה לחכות לו..." היא לא נראית כמי שמעריכה יותר מדי את סיכויי ההצלחה של הארי.

נחוש בדעתו להתעלם מבראון, הארי מתיישב במרפסת המקורה. יש לו חמישה מאמרים אינסופיים לקרוא עד יום שני, ואלוהים יודע מה יתרום סנייפ לערימה המצטברת. הוא שקוע בחיבור מתמשך על התיקון השישי לחוקה, כשקולות מהוסים מתרוממים מכיוון השביל.

"אמרתי לך-" מסנן קולו של מאלפוי, "אני לא רוצה, ואין לי שום כוונה לחזור. תגיד לאבא שלי בדיוק מה הוא יכול לעשות עם _הכוונות הטובות_ שלו."

"אדון מאלפוי-"

"התשובה היא _לא_ , וככה היא גם עומדת להישאר."

"יש לי הוראות מפורשות..."

הארי נחרד למשמע צלצול של טלפון כשבעקבותיו- "כן אדוני, אני כבר מעביר לך אותו."

"שלום אבא-" קולו של מאלפוי שקול ורציני להפתיע. הארי נזכר לפתע כי מעולם לא שמע דבר על הוריו של מאלפוי.

"לא אבא. כן, אבא. אתה יודע איפה אני, אבא."

הארי אוסף את הניירות שלו בפיזור דעת כשקולו של מאלפוי מתרומם.

"זה מעניין את ה-סליחה אבא, לא התכוונתי, לא. ברור שאני חושב על אמא. מה יגידו בצהובונים? מה לעזא- סליחה אבא. לא, במלוא הרצינות, זה באמת לא מעניין אותי. הם יכולים לפרסם מה שהם רוצים מבחינתי. כן, אני מעביר לך את מר אטקינסון."

הקול השני – הבריון בחליפה השחורה – הוא שמדבר עכשיו. "כן אדוני. ברור אדוני. מר מאלפוי, אני חושש ש-"

"תקפוץ לי."

הארי נע על מקומו באי-נוחות.

"היינו מעדיפים שתבוא בלי לעשות בעיות-"

"היי- תוריד ממני את הידיים שלך, חתיכת זבל לבן-"

הארי לא מחכה לשמוע עוד. תוך שנייה, הוא על רגליו.

* * *

אבא תמיד הטיף לו כי עליו להיאבק בצורה נבונה, אבל דראקו סבור שקצת קשה לראות לאן אתה מכוון את הבעיטות והאגרופים שלך כשצמד בריונים ששוקלים פי חמש יותר ממך מנסים ללכוד אותך. דראקו מכוון אגרוף ללסתו של אחד וברכיה למפשעתו של השני, כשהוא שומע נשיפות מואצות, ומישהו קורא:

"היי! עזבו אותו! אני לא חושב שהוא רוצה ללכת איתכם!"

דראקו מנצל את ההזדמנות כדי לחמוק מאחיזתו של אטקינסון.

"אוואנס, חתיכת אידיוט!" דראקו ממרפק את הבריון השני. "הם _יודעים_ שאני לא רוצה ללכת איתם!"

לזכותו של אוואנס יאמר כי הוא לא מהסס להיחלץ להגנתו של דראקו. הוא בועט בפיקת ברכו של אטקינסון, חוטף אגרוף מהבבון השני, וקורא במלוא גרונו ל"בראון! חוטפים אותנו! תקראי למשטרה!" חולפת דקה מורטת עצבים שבה צמד האידיוטים מנסה לגרור את דראקו לקדילק שחונה מטרים אחדים משם, ולאחריה-

"מה לכל הרוחות הולך כאן!" מרטי, בראון, ולא פחות משמונה לקוחות ממהרים למקום. "היי-" מרטי, מנופף בפנקס ההזמנות שלו, תופס בזרועו של דראקו ומחלץ אותו מאחיזתו של אטקינסון. "עזוב את המלצר שלי, אחרת תשמע מהמשטרה!"

מרטי סוקר את פניו של דראקו. "הוא השאיר לך כאן חתיכת פנס, בחורצ'יק- ... היי אתה-!" שניהם פונים להביט באטקינסון, אך צמד הבריונים של לואיס מאלפוי ממהרים להיעלם בתוך הקדילק.

"אתה בסדר, מאלפוי?" מרטי נשמע דואג להפתיע, ודראקו משפשף את לחיו החבולה.

"זה בסדר, מרטי. אני כבר מגיע."

"היי, קח לך ערב חופשי, מאלפוי." מרטי מעיף מבט רב-משמעות באוואנס. הסטודנט השני עדיין ניצב – מתנשף – לצידו. "אני אראה אותך מחר, כן?"

דראקו מהנהן. החביבות של מרטי כמעט לא-מובנת לו, ובמובן מסוים: גם לא נכונותו של אוואנס לקפוץ לקטטה, למענו, בלי לחשוב פעמים. כל הגוף שלו כואב (במיוחד העין הימנית, וזרועו – שכמעט נתלשה ממקומה). הוא מרגיש בודד וטיפש, כי לא ברור לו איך ובעיקר _למה_ אנשים סביבו פועלים, הרי אין להם מה להרוויח ממנו. הם לא יודעים שהוא... שהוא. הבן של אבא שלו. הבן של לואיס מאלפוי השלישי. הוא בולע את רוקו (זה כואב) ומסתכל על אוואנס, שעדיין עומד שם, ומסתכל עליו בזהירות, כאילו עוד רגע יתפרק לרסיסים. הוא רוצה להרביץ לאוואנס – קצת כמו שתמיד התחשק לו לבעוט בדברים קטנים וחלשים יותר (כי גם לו, באיזשהו מקום, היה הפוטנציאל להיות חלש). קצת כמו שדראקו תמיד חש צורך להסיר איומים מהדרך (כי אוואנס עלול להיות חזק יותר. הוא היה מסוגל להכיל מישהו אחר מלבדו).

ואז הוא מרים את עיניו ומסתכל על הארי – שמסתכל על דראקו בעיניים ירוקות ענקיות. האישונים צלולים ובוהקים מאחורי עדשות המשקפיים שאוואנס מרכיב, והסטודנט השני מעביר משקל מרגל לרגל- כאילו רוצה לשאול משהו.

"אתה- המ. אתה בסדר?"

דראקו מהנהן. הוא יודע שהגיע הזמן ללכת, אנשים כבר החלו להתפזר לדרכם, והוא צריך... צריך לחשוב, לתכנן. אבא לא ירפה ממנו בכזו קלות. אבל אוואנס עומד מולו, קצת קרוב מדי. קרוב מספיק על מנת שיוכל להריח את האפטרשייב שלו. דראקו מלחלח את פיו, ואצבעותיו מתרופפות בכף-ידו של אוואנס.

"אני, אממ-" אוואנס מסיר את משקפיו, "אני יכול?"

דראקו סוגר את המרחק ביניהם בפחות משנייה. הוא רוצה לנשק את אוואנס בכוח, להפריד את שפתיו בלשונו ולהגניב את כפות ידיו מתחת לסוודר המזעזע שהוא לובש. אבל אוואנס מתרחק מעט, מאלץ את דראקו לרכון לעברו, ושפתיו של דראקו מחליקות על פיו – כמעט מבלי לגעת.

"אממ-" אוואנס מחייך אליו.

דראקו מגלגל עיניים ותופס את ראשו של הארי בין שתי ידיו. "עכשיו. תנסה. לרגע. לסתום. את. הפה."

* * *

חדר המעונות של מאלפוי קרוב יותר, אבל השותף שלו שם ו"הבריונים של אבא שלי עלולים לחכות לי שם", כך שהם תופסים מונית, ומתמזמזים עד שהנהג מוריד אותם בהייט-אשבורי. ג'יימס מלמד עד שעה מאוחרת, לילי מתנדבת במקלט לבעלי חיים, והארי מבטיח לדראקו חזור-והבטח שהבית שלהם עד שמונה לפחות.

"אוואנס, אני נשבע-" קולו של מאלפוי נבלע כנגד עצמות הקולר שלו, "אם שוב יכנס איזה דוד גיל..."

"לא-לא-" הארי מתנשף. "גיל מגיע רק בחגים וכשיש מה לאכול."

מאלפוי מוצץ ונושך את פטמתו, והארי עוצם את עיניו. הוא לא הצליח להוריד את ידיו ממאלפוי מהרגע שבו מצא פיו את זה של דראקו, והארי מרגיש... אולי בהיי. אבל ה _היי_ הזה אחר – אצבעותיו חופרות בכתפיו של מאלפוי – זה לא שהארי לא מסוגל לעשות את הקשר בין ההורמונים שמשתוללים בגופו לבין הכאב המוזר שכל נשיקה של מאלפוי סוחטת ממנו (הלב שנתקע לו בגרון- הבטן המכווצת), זה שאתה מסוגל לנתח משהו באופן רציונאלי לא אומר ש... לא אומר שזה פחות אמיתי או פחות חזק, ושלנשק את מאלפוי מרגיש פחות מ- _וואו_ , פחות – _פאק_ , הייתי צריך לעשות את זה לפני יובלות.

יש רגעים שבהם נדמה לו שמאלפוי יבלע אותו בחיים – הוא כל כך נמרץ וחד-משמעי, ויודע-מה-הוא-עושה, שהארי צריך להיאבק כדי להאט אותו. הוא לא מרגיש נוח מספיק כדי להגיד שזאת הפעם הראשונה שלו עם גבר (למרות שהוא בטוח שמאלפוי יודע), אבל מאלפוי מאט כשהארי תופס את ראשו ומרחיק אותו מהזין שלו, פיו מתרכך, והוא מלקק את הארי בעדינות, כאילו הארי יפה וטוב-לגעת בו, ומאלפוי רוצה לזכור את הרגע. 

"אוואנס- אוואנס," הארי בולע את רוקו ומאלץ את עצמו להתמקד בקולו של מאלפוי.

"לובריקנט וקונדומים?"

הארי שולח יד לשידה שלצד מיטתו- הקונדומים ישנים מעט, ושפופרת קרם הידיים שהוא משתמש בה כדי לאונן מתגלגלת גם היא בין החפצים.

מאלפוי פותח את קרם הידיים בקול פקיקה. "לא אידיאלי, אבל נסתדר."

הוא מורה להארי להתהפך, והארי נושך את שפתיו כשאצבע חלקלקה מגששת בין פלחי ישבנו. הוא הודף את עצמו אחורה, שומע את צחוקו הנמוך של מאלפוי, וגונח כשדראקו נוגע בנקודה ההיא... הארי מתפתל כשמאלפוי מוסיף אצבע, ועוד אחת, ואז מחליק אותן בזהירות, מרחיב את הפתח הצר.

הוא יכול להרגיש את שפתיו של מאלפוי על צווארו- על עורפו- דראקו ממלמל בקול כה נמוך שהארי בקושי יכול לשמוע. הוא רוצה לדמיין שמאלפוי אומר לו שהכל יהיה בסדר (כי אולי באיזשהו מקום הוא קצת בחורה, ורוצה לשמוע דברים כאלה), אבל מאלפוי לא אומר שום דבר כשהוא מוציא את אצבעותיו. הארי שומע את עטיפת הקונדום נקרעת ומכין את עצמו, אבל מאלפוי רק מתייצב בין הרגליים הפשוקות, ומחדיר את ראש הזין שלו לחור הזעיר. 

"מ-מאלפוי-"

"דראקו-" הוא אומר, וחודר פנימה עוד קצת.

"דראקו." הארי טועם את השם. מריץ אותו בין לשון לחיך. מאלפוי מושיט יד לעטוף את הזין שלו, והארי מתלעלע ועוצם את עיניו. דראקו נע בתוכו, וזה מוזר, ושונה ו-סקסי. הוא מלחלח את פיו, ונותן לתחושה לסחוף אותו.

* * *

השעה כמעט תשע בערב כשהוא מתעורר. ראש שחרחר מונח על חזהו, צללים ממנורת לבה מטיילים על הקירות, וסיימון וגרפונקל שרים ברקע. דראקו בקושי יכול לזכור את הפעם האחרונה שנרדם לצד מישהו – אולי ליד פאנסי, שחבטה בראשו, כיבתה את מערכת הסטריאו הסופר-משוכללת שלו והודיעה ש-"עכשיו אני זקוקה לשנת היופי שלי, דראקו. אז תפסיק להשמיע את מוטלי קרו בקולי קולות."

הוא ממצמץ, לא בטוח האם הוא הוזה, ואז נזכר: הבבונים של לואיס. אוואנס – נחלץ לעזרתו. והנשיקה, הו, שיט. דראקו צונח על המצעים (הוא מקווה שאין שם מזיקים- כלומר, בהנחה שיש מזיקים שמכורים למריחואנה). אוואנס היה, ארר. מתוק. דראקו לא מצליח למצוא מילה טובה יותר. מתוק וזהיר, ודראקו הורה לו להתהפך, כדי שלא לראות את פניו בזמן שהוא מזיין אותו.

"בלי בתולים," הזהיר אותו זאביני. "לא כולם דפוקים רגשית כמוך, מאלפוי."

דראקו חומק מתחת לאחיזתו של פוטר (שפתיו פשוקות למחצה, ואדומות מרוב נשיקות). הוא מוצא את הג'ינס שלו, את חולצתו ואת מעילו (את הנעליים הוא לוקח ביד), וחומק החוצה בשקט, כשלילי פוטר, חמושה בגור חתולים יונק, מקדמת את פניו.

"דראקו!" היא קוראת. "כמה טוב לראות אותך!"

לילי מאזנת את הבקבוק הזעיר כנגד פיו של החתלתול. "בדיוק מצאנו שלישייה יונקת מול המקלט ואני התנדבתי לקחת אותם הביתה," היא מסבירה. "לא ידעתי שאתה כאן עם הארי." פניה עוטים ארשת ממזרית. "הוא עדיין ישן?"

"אממ, אה-"

"כבר לא." פוטר ניצב בפתח חדרו – לבוש בתחתוני בוקסר בלבד. דראקו יכול לראות את הסימנים שהשאיר על גופו של הארי, ומתכווץ.

"הארי," לילי נראית מרוצה מעצמה. "אני יכולה להציע לכם משהו לשתות?"

"קפה בשבילי," אוואנס אומר ביובש. הוא נועץ בדראקו מבט מאשים. "ומאלפוי כבר הולך, אז את לא צריכה להציע לו כלום."

דראקו חושב שהוא צריך להיות מרוצה.

זאביני _אומר_ שהוא צריך להיות מרוצה. "גם תפס אותך בורח לו מתחת לאף, גם נתפסתם על ידי אמא שלו, וגם לא עשה לך סצנה – דראקו ידידי, אני חושב שאתה צריך להגיד תודה."

ובכן, דראקו לא מרוצה. בכלל.

וויזלי מפסיק לתקל אותו "בטעות", ורק נועץ בו מבטים ארוכים, מזרי-אימה. גריינג'ר לא מדברת איתו. פרופסור פוטר כבר לא מנופף לו לשלום, ולא אומר דבר כשהוא מחזיר לדראקו מבחן או עבודה עם ציון. אלוהים. זה כאילו כל הפקולטה שונאת אותו. ואוואנס – אוואנס כבר לא בוהה בו לכל אורך "תורת המשפט", או עונה להערות הנבזיות שלו. אוואנס מפסיק להגניב אליו את המבטים הקטנים והמשגעים האלה, שגורמים לו לשבת עם זין עומד-למחצה מהצהריים, ולהרגיש כאילו הוא לפחות אלוהים עלי אדמות.

כן, ללא ספק. דראקו צריך זיון.

סד כועס עליו קצת, בגלל שכולם ראו אותו מתמזמז עם אוואנס, ו"חשבתי שאנחנו יוצאים קבוע, דראקו."

דראקו לא חושב שהוא צריך לכבד את זה במענה. גם אם סדריק הוא קוואטרבק טיפש, דראקו הוא בכל זאת סטודנט למשפטים, ולפחות אחד מהם יודע שאם דיגורי בארון, הם לא בדיוק יכולים לצאת קבוע. אז הם שוכבים; סדריק יודע בדיוק מהם הגבולות שלו (וזה קצת מעיק, כי זה לא שאוואנס הפר אותם באיזושהי צורה – הוא פשוט לא ידע שאסור לו לגרום לדראקו להרגיש משהו), ודראקו אומר לעצמו שהוא מרוצה.

אבל הוא לא.

ואז מתפרסמות התמונות – ואבא משיג אותו, מכל הדרכים בעולם, דרך הטלפון הנייד של בלייז – והחיים של דראקו הולכים לעזאזל. 

* * *

"מ-מאלפוי? אני שכבתי עם הבן של מאלפוי? מתאגיד מאלפוי?" הארי נותן בהרמיוני מבט אומלל.

רון, שנופף בעיתון בעליזות עד לאותו רגע, מקמט את מצחו. "אבל, אממ, הארי. כולם יודעים שמאלפוי הוא, אממ. הבן של מאלפוי. מתאגיד מאלפוי."

הארי חוטף ממנו את העיתון וזורק אותו הכי רחוק שאפשר.

"איך זה שאני תמיד האחרון שיודע דברים?"

"אממ," רון מעביר יד בשיערו. "כי אתה לומד?"

"אני לומד כמו שאתה לומד!"

הרמיוני, שנואשת משניהם, בועטת ברגלו של רון. "רון, הארי, תשתקו בבקשה."

הם יושבים שלושתם בחדר המעונות (השותף של הארי נעדר כרגע), ומנסים להתמסטל מבירה וצ'יטוס – מפני שזה כל מה שהרמיוני מאשרת.

"אני חייבת להודות שיש לו תחת ממש חמוד," מכריזה הרמיוני, שמרימה את העיתון ופותחת אותו, מבלי להתבלבל, ישר בצילום של מאלפוי.

"הרמיוני!" הארי שב וחוטף את העיתון. "את לא עוזרת!"

"כן, זהו!" רון מחרה בעקבותיו. "את לא עוזרת להארי! ותפסיקי להסתכל על תמונות של מאלפוי בלי בגדים!"

"אני עוזרת להארי! אני מונעת ממך להרוס את מה שנשאר לו מהמוח עם סמים ואלכוהול!"

"איזה מן חברה את!" מטיף רון. "ידיד טוב שלך במצוקה, ואת מונעת ממנו להתמסטל-"

"תשתקו שניכם!" הארי קובר את פניו בידיו. "ההורים שלי הולכים לרצוח אותי כשהם יגלו."

"הארי-" הרמיוני טופחת בעדינות על כתפו. "עד כמה שאני שונאת להיות האחת שתחדיר לך לראש רעיונות אנטי-ממסדיים, כי אלוהים יודע שאתה לא זקוק לעוד כאלה – אלו החיים שלך."

הארי מביט בה באומללות.

"וזה אולי יפתיע אותך, אבל סביר להניח שגם מאלפוי הוא לא אבא שלו."

"היי!" מתפרץ רון. "את זאת שאמרת שמאלפוי הוא מחריב רשע של כוכב הלכת!"

"התכוונתי למאלפוי האב!" הרמיוני נוהמת כמענה לפני שהיא שבה ופונה להארי. "אלה החיים שלך, ואתה זה שצריך לחיות אותם. תשכח מההורים שלך. חוץ מזה," היא מוסיפה ופונה ליטול את העיתון הרמוס, "חשבתי שאתה ומאלפוי גמרתם. תראה, יש כאן תמונה נהדרת שלו ושל בלייז זאביני."

ג'יימס ולילי מפגינים אמפתיה רבה מהצפוי. לילי מחבקת את הארי ואומרת לו שהיא ידעה שיש משהו רקוב בדראקו, וג'יימס נראה עגמומי למדי נוכח המחשבה כי מי-שהיה-הסטודנט-החביב-עליו הוא לא יותר מבנו של מנצל-פועלים קפיטליסט. הארי משכנע את עצמו שרווח לו; הוא לא רוצה שום עסק עם מאלפוי ובכלל, אולי חבל שהציל אותו משני הבבונים בחליפות. אבל זו רק העמדת-פנים. כלומר, הוא יודע שזה טיפשי לרצות מישהו שלא רוצה אותך, על אחת כמה וכמה אם המישהו הזה הוא בנו של לואיס מאלפוי השלישי, אבל תשוקה היא לא משהו שאתה יכול להדליק ולכבות כמו בלחיצה על מתג. הארי לא התחיל לרצות את מאלפוי ברגע מסוים (זאת אומרת, לרצות _כן_ , פחות או יותר מהרגע הראשון, אבל לא לחבב או לחשוב שמאלפוי הוא מישהו ששווה להכיר). הארי לא יכול _להפסיק להרגיש ככה_ פשוט בגלל שהוא _רוצה_. אז הוא מסתובב בכתפיים שחוחות, מתעלם משיחות הברזייה – שנסבות, רובן ככולן, על הסנסציה האחרונה – ומגיש את כל העבודות שלו בזמן. כי אין לו שום דבר יותר טוב לעשות.

הרמיוני מביאה לו חטיפי אנרגיה ללא רכיבים מן החי ("אפשר למחזר את העטיפות שלהם!") ורון מגניב לו מריחואנה סוג א'. מעל הכל, ביום שישי, הם יוצאים לאנד-אפ, "כי אנחנו צעירים, יפים ומגניבים, אממ. כן. וכי צריך לגרום להארי להפסיק לחשוב על החלאה."

הרמיוני טופחת על זרועו של רון באישור. "ותשים עדשות מגע, הארי. זה מדגיש את העיניים שלך."

* * *

יש רגעים בהם דראקו חושב כי היה עליו להקשיב לאבא. זה יותר גרוע מבניו-אינגלנד. שם, כל מה שהכתבים רצו, הוא תמונה של דראקו מחייך לצד אבא, או מניח את היד על הישבן של פאנסי (היא התקשרה אליו ממטוס הסילון הפרטי של אבא שלה, וצרחה עליו ש"אמא עומדת לקרקע אותי משך כל חג ההודיה, חתיכת אידיוט חרמן!"). דראקו תמיד חשב שהפפראצי אוהבים אותו כי הוא הבן של לואיס מאלפוי וקייסי בלק; כי הוא מצטלם טוב ואף פעם לא הייתה לו בעיה לעצור, לחייך, לחשוף כמה סנטימטרים של חזה שרירי ולקשקש איתם. הוא לא חשב שרמת הפופולאריות שלו בתקשורת קשורה ישירות לסוג החור שבו הוא תוקע את הזין.

אתמול, מצא דראקו צלם מתחת לחדר שלו במעונות (צלצול מהיר לאחראי פתר את הבעיה). הבזק של מצלמה סינוור אותו בכניסה לאוניברסיטה. זאביני – ספק נרגז ספק משועשע – נופף בפניו בצמד תמונות שלהם בתנוחה שאינה משתמעת לשתי פנים.

שלושה פפראצי אורבים לו בכניסה לאנד-אפ, שם מתקבל דראקו בכבוד-מלכים. הוא לא בטוח איך ומתי זה קרה, אבל מסתבר שבין-לילה, הפך דראקו מאלפוי לאייקון של הקהילה הגאה. הקהילה _אוהבת_ אותו. אז הוא משתכר – על חשבון הבית – ובולע את האקסטזי שזאביני דוחף לו לפה. דראקו כל כך שיכור וכל כך בהיי שאין לו מושג את מי, או _מה_ בדיוק, הוא מזיין בשירותים של המועדון. למיטב ידיעתו, זו יכולה להיות בחורה. לא שזה סביר, בהתחשב בכך שמדובר בנקודת בילוי גאה למהדרין.

הערב מתמשך (לפעמים נדמה לו שהוא רואה את אוואנס. מרהיב ופגיע בחשיכה. הארי נראה כמו יצור מיתולוגי, מכשף או פיה שברירית, ודראקו חושב לרגע, עמוק בהשפעת הסם, שהוא ואוואנס ודאי הכירו זה את זה בחיים אחרים). הוא מועד לבאר – שוב – שם הוא מערה לתוכו אצבע נוספת של וויסקי.

דראקו מתחרט על כך בדקות הבאות. האלכוהול חודר במהירות למחזור הדם שלו, מחמם אותו (גופו של דראקו לוהט מהריקודים) ומאיץ את פעימות ליבו. הוא מחפש את בלייז, אבל מרגיש מטושטש ועצבני. האורות חגים בדוגמאות אסימטריות, ומגע הגופות החלקלקים שהיה עד רגע לפני כן מהפנט ועוצר-נשימה, גורם לו לתחושה של קלאוסטרופוביה.

"ב-בלייז-!" דראקו תופס זרוע שחומה ומושך אליו את הגוף המחובר אליה.

"היי, יפיוף – אתה לא חושב שלקחת יותר מדי אִי?"

"תביא לי את בלייז ז-זאביני!"

הבחור אומד אותו. "שאני אמות אם זה לא-"

דראקו קורס כנגד החזה המיוזע – "תקרא. לזאביני. עכשיו."

ריח חריף של קולון ואלכוהול תוקף את חושיו וכמעט גורם לו להקיא. הבחור תופס בסנטרו, לבחון את פניו של דראקו בין האורות המתערבלים, והוא אסיר תודה לבלייז שמגיח בפתאומיות. הסטודנט השני מחלץ אותו מבין הזרועות השריריות. "הוא איתי," מכריז זאביני. "מאלפוי-"

"ל-לעזאזל איתך, בלייז-" הוא מתלעלע. "מה לע-זאזל נ-נתת לי?"

"סתום, דראקו."

הוא מתקשה לראות כמו שצריך, אבל בלייז – שמוביל אותו מחוץ למועדון – נשמע מתוח.

"שיט. שיט. אמרתי לך לא לשתות, מאלפוי."

דראקו מרגיש כל כך רע שאין לו כוח לקלל. הוא נשען כנגד זאביני, זיעה פורצת ומכתימה את מצחו כשגל של אוויר צונן פוגע בפניו. הוא נאבק בדחף להקיא. "אני נשבע ש-פאק." דראקו מכסה את פיו בכף-ידו.

לפתע, הוא שומע את זאביני קורא בקול. "אוואנס! אוואנס!"

דראקו רוצה למחות, אבל חם לו כל כך, והוא חלש כל כך (וזאביני, בנזונה שכמותו, מתעלם ממנו), שכל מה שהוא יכול לעשות, הוא להתנודד על מקומו ולצפות באירועים רצים לנגד עיניו.

"שיט, זאביני-" אוואנס, מלווה בפמליה הקטנה שלו, תופס בפניו של דראקו, מציץ לתוך עיניו, ושולף בקבוק מים וחפיסת כדורים מרשרשת.

"אתה לא נותן לו עוד כדורים!" קורא זאביני. אוואנס רק הודף אותו לצד.

"זאביני, חתיכת אידיוט! אני נותן לו ויטמין C." אוואנס רוכן מעל דראקו. עיניו – חפות מעדשות – ירוקות כמו תהום הקליידוסקופ העמוקה ביותר. "תפתח את הפה שלו. מאלפוי, אני הולך לתת לך ויטמין C, אתה מבין?"

דראקו מהנהן בחולשה ופותח את פיו. אוואנס מניח את הטבלייה על לשונו, ומגיש לו את בקבוק המים. "בלעת את הכדור?"

"כ-כן."

"יופי. עכשיו אני רוצה שתשתה עוד מים. לא בלגימות גדולות- זה הדבר האחרון שחסר לך, פאק-" הוא פונה אל וויזלי. "רון, אני צריך שתביא את האוטו. אני רוצה לקחת אותו לבית של ההורים שלי. אנחנו צריכים לקרר אותו."

* * *

להארי די נמאס להציל את מאלפוי. זה לא שיש לו משהו נגד סמים (כי זה, ובכן, יהיה די צבוע) אבל הארי חושב שאם אתה טיפש מספיק לערבב אי עם אלכוהול ואז לשכוח לשתות נוזלים, אולי עדיף שתמנע מזה מלכתחילה. אלא אם כן אתה ממש רוצה להרוג את עצמך.

מתחשק לו להרביץ לזאביני, שהודה בגמגום שדראקו "היה קצת מדוכא בשבוע האחרון- בסך הכל רציתי לעזור לו לבלות. איך _אני_ אמור לדעת שאין לו מושג איך להתמודד עם קצת אקסטזי?!" ו-"לא אכפת לך שאני משאיר אותו כאן איתכם, נכון?"

רון, שיושב על הספה בבית פוטר, נועץ בבלייז מבט שפחות-או-יותר מעביר את מה שהארי-עצמו חושב. כך שהארי לא טורח להשיב לזאביני. רק מושך בכתפיו ואומר ש"אתה יכול ללכת."

הארי תוהה איזה מן חברים יש למאלפוי, שדוחפים לו אקסטזי לגרון רק כדי לתת לו לחטוף הרעלת MDMA. הוא תוהה על עצמו – שמוכן לחזור ולהציל את מאלפוי מהטעויות שלו. אבא הפתיע אותו כשאמר שמאלפוי הוא רק ילד (אולי, איכשהו, הארי תמיד חשב שג'יימס תופס את העולם בשחור ולבן של דף קומיקס), אבל הארי כעס ורצה שיכאב גם למאלפוי. לא שהייתה ביניהם איזושהי הסכמה שבשתיקה. לא שמאלפוי הבטיח לו משהו (או שהם היו בני שש-עשרה ומאלפוי נתן להארי את ז'קט נבחרת הפוטבול שלו, והם נעשו חברים מאותו רגע ואילך). אבל הארי חשב שדראקו יעיר אותו לפני שהוא הולך, אולי הם ישתו קפה ויחליפו מילה או שתיים על הלימודים, ואולי מאלפוי ירצה להיפגש שוב.

או שלא.

"מה אתה מתכוון לעשות?" שואלת הרמיוני. היא יושבת לצידו על הספה, איפור מרוח על פניה, ובגדי הערב שלה הרוסים. הוא התנצל על השמלה לפחות פעמיים, אבל הרמיוני משכה בכתפיה בביטול ואמרה שהיא במילא שנאה את השמלה הזו.

הארי מוריד את משקפיו ומנקה אותם כדי להרוויח זמן. "אין לי ממש מושג," הוא אומר לבסוף. "אתן לו לישון, אני מתאר לעצמי."

הוא חושב שהיא עייפה מכדי לגלגל את עיניה. "אני מתכוונת, אחר כך."

"הארי יזרוק אותו החוצה," מנדב רון, אבל הוא לא נשמע נלהב במיוחד.

"אני לא יכול לעשות דבר כזה," מוחה הארי בתשישות. "אני מניח שאקח אותו למעונות."

הרמיוני לוחצת את ידו. "אתה צריך אותנו כאן?"

הוא שוקל את השאלה. ג'יימס ולילי חזרו לישון אחרי שנוכחו שהכל בסדר. הארי לא ממש רוצה להיות לבד, אבל מבחין בעייפות שמקדירה את פניהם של רון והרמיוני. הוא נד בראשו. "זה בסדר, אני אסתדר."

"זה לא מה ששאלתי."

רון מהנהן. "זה לא מה שהיא שאלה."

"אתם עייפים. וצריכים לישון. שאני אסדר לכם חדר כאן?"

הרמיוני נדמית לשקול את האפשרות, אך רון נד בראשו.

"הבית של ההורים שלי קרוב. ואני יכול להוריד את הרמיוני במעונות, אם היא רוצה."

הרמיוני ממצמצת. "אני חושבת שאחזור עם רון. אני רטובה, ואין לי שום דבר ללבוש. או לישון בו." היא מסמיקה, ומתפתלת בתוך השמלה הרטובה (אחרי שתחבו את מאלפוי מתחת לזרם המים הקרים במקלחת).

"הו." הארי קם איתם. "ובכן, חבר'ה... אני ממש מודה לכם. אני לא יודע מה הייתי עושה בלעדיכם."

"אתה לא יודע מה זאביני היה עושה בלעדינו," רוטן רון. אפילו הרמיוני לא טורחת להכחיש.

הוא מלווה אותם אל הדלת וסוגר אותה מאחוריהם. הבית שוקע לתוך דממה מבורכת. הארי נאנח וקורס נגד המשקוף.

* * *

דראקו מתעורר באיטיות. הראש שלו לא כואב כפי שציפה (למען האמת, הוא די מופתע להיווכח שהוא עדיין חי), אבל הוא מרגיש חלש, כמו קפיץ מכאני שנמתח עד קצה גבול היכולת ושב למקומו בחריקה. הוא ממצמץ (הפנים שלו מרגישים קפואים, כמו ארשת מאחורי מסכה), ומכריח את עצמו לראות את פרטי החדר שבו הוא נמצא. דראקו שוכב על מיטה זוגית, פניו ניבטים אל אהיל עשוי נייר אורז. הקישוטים על הקירות מוכרים לו באורח מעורפל – בדים בסגנון אתני, מסיכה שבטית.... מובייל נייח. דראקו ממצמץ שוב. האם יתכן כי הוא נמצא בבית משפחת פוטר-אוואנס? סומק מציף את פניו כשהוא חושב על אוואנס – יפה כמו שד על רחבת הריקודים של האנד-אפ... דראקו לא התכוון שזה יקרה- הוא וודאי לא הרגיש טוב מספיק...

"אני רואה שהתעוררת."

מאוחר מדי, דראקו מבחין שהדלת נפתחה, ואוואנס, במכנסי פיג'מה וחולצת טריקו, עומד בפתח.

הוא לא יודע מה לומר – ולכן, נמנע מלהגיב.

"אל תנסה לקום," אוואנס מצווה עליו. "היית אידיוט וערבבת סמים ואלכוהול. בעצם – זאביני היה אידיוט ונתן לך להיות אידיוט. לא מאוד משנה."

דראקו מרים גבה. "ואיך אתה יודע את זה?"

"אני הייתי האידיוט שהכניס לך מספיק נוזלים כדי להשאיר אותך בחיים."

"אה."

אוואנס תוחב כוס מים וטבלית לא-מזוהה לכף-ידו. "קח את זה."

דראקו מקמט את מצחו. "מה זה?"

"רעל."

"אני לא מתכוון לקחת שום דבר שבא _ממך_."

"חבל שלא אמרת את זה אתמול לזאביני. וזה ויטמין C. עכשיו תבלע את זה."

דראקו מביט בו בעיניים מצומצמות. אוואנס אולי מתנהג כמו אידיוט, אבל הוא לא ירעיל אותו. דראקו בולע את הכדור.

"יופי. ותסיים את המים."

דראקו מסיים ללגום את המים שבכוס, ומציב אותה בכוח על השידה שלצד המיטה. "כן, אמא."

"אל תתנהג כמו פוץ, מאלפוי. אתה זה שכמעט מת מהרעלת MDMA בגלל שהחבר החמור שלו לא יודע איך מתנהגים עם אקסטזי."

"זאביני הוא לא החבר שלי." דראקו לא יודע מה דחף אותו להגיד את זה. ככלות הכל, זה לא מעניינו של אוואנס. גם אם דראקו רוצה לעשות אותו. גם אם דראקו רוצה להיות מישהו שמסוגל לעשות את אוואנס בלי לקבל רגליים קרות (כי הוא אוהב את החיים שלו _בדיוק ככה_ , ומפחד שאוואנס ייקח ממנו משהו. כי הוא מפחד. נקודה).

"אה." אוואנס זוקף את סנטרו. "שכחתי. אתה עם דיגורי."

"אני לא עם דיגורי המזדיין!"

הוא לא מצפה (ואולי כן. כלומר, כן. הוא מצפה) שאוואנס יתיישב על המיטה, יסיט את שערו של דראקו מפניו, ויסתכל לו בעיניים. "שכחתי. אתה לא עם אף אחד."

דראקו בולע את רוקו. "לא יודע. אולי. אולי אני איתך."

* * *

הארי לא בטוח אם שמע נכון. כלומר, הוא בטוח ששמע נכון, הוא לא בטוח אם מאלפוי התכוון לזה. כי אולי מישהו מכר לו זבל במסווה של כדור לגיטימי, ואף פעם אי-אפשר לדעת. הוא בולע את רוקו, ואצבעותיו מתעכבות על מצחו של דראקו- העור שלו כל כך חלק ולבן, והשיער שלו כל כך בהיר... הארי מרגיש קצת כמו בחורה, אבל מאלפוי... הוא הודף את המחשבה לצד.

"אני לא בטוח שזה רעיון טוב."

מאלפוי הודף קלות את השמיכה. "אני בטוח שזה רעיון מחורבן."

"אז... אממ?" הארי בולע את רוקו.

דראקו לא ממתין למענה. במקום, הוא מועך את שפתיו לפיו של הארי ומנסה למשוך את הארי אל המזרן. זה מפתה מאוד לאפשר לו- הוא עקשן ומנשק נפלא, והארי מתקשה לחשוב עם לשון בפה. אולי יש משהו ממכר בכוח של דראקו – באופן שבו הוא מתיישב על ירכיו של הארי ומאלץ אותו להרים את זרועותיו כך שיוכל לפשוט את חולצתו. השעה חמש בבוקר – אבא ואמא לא יתעוררו לפני עשר לפחות. הוא רוצה לסגור את הדלת, אבל זה לא תירוץ טוב מספיק כדי לתפוס בפרקי ידיו של מאלפוי ולקחת נשימה שאיננה מלאה בריח גופו.

מאלפוי מנשק אותו ברעבתנות: שפתיים, לשון, שיניים. כל האנצ'ילדה. זה מרגיש קצת כמו להיות נטרף, כאילו מאלפוי רוצה להשתלט עליו ולמסמר אותו למיטה ולבטל אותו – הכל באותו זמן. זה גורם להארי להתפכח.

הוא קורע את פיו מזה של דראקו, ובכוח לא-צפוי, תופס את ידיו ומסיט אותן לצד.

מאלפוי מביט בו בחוסר-הבנה.

"לא ככה," הארי ממלמל. "זה לא נעים לי." הוא מנשק בעדינות את פנים כף-ידו של דראקו.

מאלפוי מתפתל.

הארי מנשק אותו שוב. "בבקשה?"

* * *

דראקו בטוח שזה רעיון רע-רע- _רע_.

זה בדיוק מה שהוא _לא_ רוצה בקשר. עם אוואנס, עם אדם אחר. כלומר, במעורפל – כן. כסוג של אידיאה. כי נחמד לחשוב על זה, ולקנא במי שיש לו. דראקו לא בטוח שהוא מסוגל... לפנות להארי מקום גדול כל כך- לא כויתור על חלק מהותי מעצמו, אלא מפני שהוא לא סבלני, מפני שהוא נרגן וקצר-רוח וחרד, ואינטימיות – אינטימיות היא דבר שדורש סבלנות. הקשבה. דראקו למד לצפות מאנשים שימתינו בחרדה למוצא פיו, ולהתעלם ממה שיש להם לומר. אבל הארי מנשק אותו לאט, אגודלו לוחצת על נקודת הדופק בפרק כף-ידו של דראקו. הוא מכריח את דראקו להקשיב לו. מכריח את דראקו להאט ולעשות מה שהוא רוצה, איך שהוא רוצה. דראקו נוכח שהוא שואב מפעולותיהם סוג אחר של סיפוק: אצבעותיו מרפרפות באיטיות במורד חזהו של הארי, וטוב לדראקו לדעת שהארי שלם עם מה שהם עושים.

הוא ממצמץ. ונותן להארי להפשיט אותו. הם עירומים ביחד. חזה מול חזה. זין מול זין. דראקו לא בטוח שהוא מרגיש בנוח עם העירום הזה. הארי חוזר ומנשק אותו כל כמה רגעים, והם זזים באיטיות אחד נגד השני. כאילו שום דבר לא דחוף לאוואנס- כאילו הוא לא הולך לשום מקום. דראקו רוצה לצחוק על המחשבות של עצמו- הוא יודע שכולם הולכים (זאת קלישאה אידיוטית, אבל נו – אוואנס מחויב לכל כך הרבה דברים אחרים. כמה מעצמו הוא כבר יכול להקדיש למישהו כמו דראקו מאלפוי?) זה מרגיש נורא, לרצות שאדם אחר יראה אותך, יגע בך, ולרצות לברוח משם בו-זמנית. בהונותיו חופרות לתוך המיטה, והארי מצחקק וחושב שקל לדגדג אותו, אבל זה לא נכון. דראקו פשוט רוצה להיות שם מבלי להיות שם.

אוואנס גורם לו לשכב בשקט ("תפסיק להתפתל, בסוף תכניס לי מרפק בצלעות"), והוא מגלגל עיניים כשהארי מנסה למצוץ אותו (אבל לא אומר כלום. רק עוצר את נשימתו כששיניו של הארי מברישות בטעות את ראש הזין). אולי הוא ציפה שהם- ובכן, יפילו אחד את השני על המיטה, שהארי ינעץ בו את ציפורניו. שהקצב והזעם (רק מילה, באמת) לא יאפשרו לו לחשוב. אבל יש לו יותר מדי זמן לרדוף אחרי הזנב של עצמו. במיוחד כשאוואנס מתרומם ואומר שהפעם הם הולכים לעשות את זה כמו שצריך, ו-"אני הולך להביא קונדומים ולובריקנט _נורמלי_. חכה רגע."

אז הוא מחכה (ומרגיש טיפש. וחשוף. איכשהו נדמה לו שהתחושות האלה ייעלמו כשאוואנס יחזור, אבל זה פשוט לא קורה).

הארי מתיישב על המיטה – הקונדומים מתפזרים, והKY נבלע בקפל של השמיכות – ודראקו מושך אותו אליו. הם יתנשקו, הארי יעצום עיניים, ודראקו שוב יהיה בשליטה. על משהו.

זה לא עובד. בגלל שידיו של הארי עדיין מלטפות אותו בזהירות מעצבנת (עיניו של דראקו פקוחות – הוא לא מצליח לעצום אותן. זה גורם לו להרגיש אבוד), כאילו הוא עלול להישבר- כאילו הוא יפה, והארי רוצה לזכור אותו בעל-פה. המילים נתקעות לו בגרון כשאוואנס מושיט את ידו ללובריקנט. דראקו רוצה להגיד שזה לא הקטע שלו – להיות פאסיבי. אבל הוא לא מצליח לתמלל את מה שהוא רוצה לומר- רק מנסה להתהפך, ללא הצלחה. כי הארי מרסן אותו, מצמיד את כתפיו למזרן ומאזין בשקט לקללות של דראקו, כשהוא מתלונן ש-"אני מת כאן, אוואנס," ו-"תעשה את זה כבר, תעשה את זה כבר," ו-"תעשה _אותי_ כבר." 

זה טיפשי להגיד שדראקו לא ידע שזה יכול להיות ככה. הוא ידע. הוא דמיין את זה. הארי מעמיס את רגליו על כתפיו, ואחרי הכנה ארוכה ועם הרבה לובריקנט, חודר אל דראקו. הוא פשוט לא חשב- שהוא ירצה. שהוא יהיה מסוגל להישאר שם.

הוא לא ממש מוצלח בזה, אם להגיד את האמת.

הארי אומר לו ש-"אתה הורג אותי," ודראקו מתפתל, ונאנח, וגונח, ומנסה לא להסתכל להארי בעיניים. הוא מרגיש... זה לא כואב... בדיוק. אבל זה מרגיש מלא. מתוח עד קצה גבול היכולת. נחדר. כאילו מישהו מוטט את חומות המרחב האישי שלך, ונתקע שם. ולא מתכוון ללכת. הוא מייבב, והארי מנשק אותו- זה טוב, ורע, ו- _הוא-לא-יכול-להגדיר-את-זה_.

"ת-תפסיק לחשוב-" זיעה מבצבצת על מצחו של הארי, ועיניו ירוקות כל כך, שדראקו נאבד בתוכן לרגע. "מ-מאלפוי. _דראקו_. דראקו."

הוא מהנהן- ולרגע אחד זה קל יותר. הארי נוגע בו בכל מקום- בפְנים, בזין, הלשון שלו בפה של דראקו.

לרגע אחד זה קל פשוט להיות.

דראקו אף פעם לא היה הטיפוס המתכרבל, אבל הארי כורך סביבו זרוע דקה, ודראקו חלש מכדי לברוח. הוא גם, ובכן, לא בדיוק רוצה לברוח. זה נהפך להרגל די מאוס, בשנה האחרונה. אז הוא עוצם את עיניו, ומכבה בכוח את סרט הדימויים שרץ מאחוריהן.

אוואנס מפהק. "לך לישון, דראקו. אם בשבוע הבא עדיין תרצה לנסות אקסטזי, אני מבטיח להשיג לך אִי נורמלי."

"אתה כזה חבר טוב," דראקו רוטן בנינוחות.

"א-הא. בוקר טוב, דראקו."

"בוקר טוב, הארי."

הם נרדמים.

**סוף**


End file.
